Methos' Drunken Tales
by FanLass
Summary: During a memorial toast for Rebecca, Methos tells a tale WHILE drunk. The Definition of Insanity, Rebecca and Marcus Constantine join our story and Ceirdwyn tell the tale again.
1. Chapter 1

**Methos' Drunken Tales - First a Tale of Loss and Love**

**Chapter 1 - ****APRIL is the Cruelest Month**.

This story includes -Methos, Daruis, Richie, Amanda, MacLeod, Marcus Constantine, Rebecca, Ceirdwyn, our favorite watcher Joe plus Lydia my original character.

The storyline takes place at the annual Memorial Toast for Rebecca, April 23, 2012, where Methos tells a tale of love and loss while drunk. The tale takes place in a flashback in 805 AD, in the part of the world that eventually became known as France. It's a story of hereos and heroines, of adventure and how true love can triumph even in the mist of meddling Immortals. Characters thoughts are in (_italics_). This story was written for enjoyment purpose only. It was not written for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended. Every chapter begins with a stanza from a poem, if that not your thing just skip over it. Special thanks to **RJ Bingham** and his help with this story. Please read his stories at - .net/u/2428181/R_J_Bingham

I would like to especially thank my Beta reader/editor - **Feritkid**. I encourage everyone to read her fan-fictions at - .net/u/2825702/FerretKid

* * *

**T.S. Eliot - The Waste Land. 1922**

"April is the cruelest month,

Breeding lilacs out of the dead land,

Mixing Memory and desire,

Stirring Dull roots with spring rain."

_"April is the cruelest month" was an old saying. Methos didn't remember its origins, but T.S. Eliot loved those words and stole them from Dr. Benjamin Adams._

* * *

**APRIL is the Cruelest Month**.

April had never been Methos' favorite month because it was never fully winter nor fully spring. As far back as he could remember April was unpredictable, sometimes bringing weeks of rain, sometimes a blizzard.

The 25th was the worst day of the worst month. Methos never could get through the day without a bottle of wine or gin. Or Irish whiskey, or a good Highland Scotch. Or vodka. And beer, of course. Lots of beer. Most years, he drank all of the aforementioned.

Byron, Methos' last student, was beheaded by MacLeod on April 20.

Rebecca Horn an Immortal woman Methos first knew as Rivka of Jersh and he had been lovers with on and off for eons she laid down her life to save her mortal spouse on April 23rd. Both deaths were close enough, he rounded up and commemorated them on the 25th.

Avram Mordecai beheaded his teacher Marcus Constantine on April 12 and MacLeod took Avram's head two weeks later. To Avram, Methos had been Joseph Benjamin, just another Immortal Jew working to create a Jewish homeland. To Methos, Avram was a freedom fighter that had finally taken his teacher's head.

Marcus Constantine, however, had been Methos' friend for over 2,000 years. Marcus had told MacLeod that he had helped Methos, then Remus, after being crucified for rape. But that was a lie. They met over drinks in Emrys' hut in 290BC. From that time the two men spent many nights drinking, playing cards, bickering with each other, and sharing stories. Too many friends had been claimed by the game and Marcus Constantine was one Methos would especially miss.

It had been, as close as Methos could reconcile with the modern calendar, the month of April when the Four Horsemen destroyed Cassandra's village and he took her captive. That started a cascade of regrets that still haunted him to this very day.

April 25th was the day Nefertiri was beheaded by MacLeod. Duncan would never know they had met in Egypt 1237 BC. A few decades before he met Kronos, Methos was wandering the countryside and decided to live in Egypt for lifetime or two. He came across the new Immortal just after she had awoken, surprised to be alive after being sacrificed to her gods.

Methos chuckled any time he thought of her, never sure if he was the teacher or the student. He had managed to teach her to fight well enough to survive, while she taught him every imaginable way to pleasure a woman and some un-imaginable ways, too. He still believed it had been a fair trade.

Tak-Ne, better known among young immortals as Ramirez, was killed on April 25, 1542 by the Kurgan. He and Tak-Ne had been close friends and drinking partners forever. Reconnecting outside Paris in a drinking establishment during the summer of 1541, Tak-Ne tried to talk his old friend in to coming with him to the Highlands of Scotland. He had heard of a young Scottish Immortal the Kurgan was after, so Tak-Ne was going to offer to be the Scot's teacher. He tried to persuade Methos to come and join the fun but Methos declined the invitation, saying he had a new wife and as much as he loved the Egyptian peacock, he loved his wife more. That was the last time they drank together.

History lost the exact date Darius killed Emrys and changed from a man of war to a man of peace, but Methos hadn't forgotten. April 25th, 410 AD was burned into his memory until the end of time. He was no less than fifty miles away at the moment Darius' sword removed Emrys' head, and the power released in that mystical White Quickening had driven Methos to his knees. It took the old Immortal four days of hard riding to finally get to Lutetia (Paris). Methos was on a mission to discover who had taken the older Holy Man's head, intending to challenge whoever he found. But when he entered the church, Methos saw his friend Darius praying and swore he could hear Emrys' laughter ringing in his ears.

Sixteen hundred years later, Methos still held tightly to two of Emrys' teachings. First and foremost, "keeping one's head for thousands of years is about the sharpness of one's mind, not one's sword." Close behind that was, "with age, you must become elusive." He and Emrys had rarely seen eye-to-eye, but Methos still respected his ancient teacher.

And finally, April 25th was the day his wife and the most recent love of his life, Alexa Bond, died.

It was April 23, 2012 and Methos was starting his annual three-day drinking binge. None of his friends seemed to notice he had been spending April 25th in a drunken stupor long before he heard the name Alexa Bond. That is, no one but Joe Dawson.

Joe noticed everything the old Immortal did, and sometimes Methos was sure it had been a dangerous mistake to become close friends with Dawson. But Methos found Joe amusing and continued to keep company with the old Watcher, even though he knew it wasn't a good way to stay out of the records. Sure, Joe wasn't turning in his version of "The Methos Chronicles" but Methos wasn't 100% sure he could bury them when Joe went to meet his maker.

In 1984 Methos took on the identity of Adam Pierson, grad student and Watcher and then started breaking many of his own self-imposed rules, like not having close mortal friendships or putting down roots. Methos lied to himself when he said he did this out of boredom; it was something deeper. Methos was looking for a new hiding place and with the advent of the computer age he also knew it was only a matter of time before the Watchers made a their own database. Methos wanted to make sure he would have a backdoor into that database. So Methos made certain he was on the team that created it. He had been a Watcher before and it seemed old hat to him, but the biggest surprise of all was that he came to care about the mortals he befriended there.

Don Salzer and Joe Dawson were two men Methos respected and enjoyed spending time with. From the moment he met Don and Joe, Methos realized they were not men to be toyed with. Joe was smart, savvy, talented, had a wicked sense of humor, and he balanced out the workaholic, academic Don Salzer. It had been centuries since Methos had allowed himself to become close friends with Mortal men. Oh sure, he had been married to mortal women, but he stayed away from making close male friends - both mortal and Immortal - since his last student, Bryon. Methos had lost many friends he would have called brother and the losses weighed heavily on his soul. Nevertheless, Joe and Don were different. Don was a scholar like himself, but Methos could never put his finger on just what attracted him to the Blues man and why he was so special. He just knew Joe was different from almost everyone he had ever been acquainted with, and he hoped he would not regret calling Joe Dawson his friend.

**PARIS - APRIL 25 1988**

It was in 1988 on the 25th of April that Joe found himself back in Paris, watching MacLeod as usual. Duncan MacLeod and Tessa Noel were back in the City of Lights on a buying trip for their shop. Tessa had gone to London to see friends, leaving the Highlander alone in Paris. On this particular day his assignment went to visit the Immortal Darius and would stay on holy ground until his lady returned.

Knowing there was nothing to watch, Joe decided to stop in the Shakespeare and Company bookstore. Truth was, Joe had spent the week wishing for an excuse to visit his friend Don Salzer and to have a debate with Don's protégé, the up-and-coming Methos researcher, Adam Pierson. Joe entered the bookstore and chatted with Don, but was surprised to learn Adam had called in sick for the day. As dedication to his work seemed to be Adam's middle name, it was a rare occurrence to not find him at his post. Adam never called in.

A bit alarmed at the news, Joe decided to drop in on the ailing graduate student after leaving Don. Not to come empty-handed, Joe picked up a small pizza on the way to Adam's flat. After ringing the bell a dozen times Joe was about to call it quits when Adam finally answered the door holding a glass of Scotch in one hand and a very old book in the other.

"Well, are you going to let me freeze to death on your doorstep or let me come in? God dammit, April in Paris still feels like winter in Seacouver." Joe said growled at the young man who had a perplexed look on his face.

"Joe I wasn't expecting anyone," Adam managed to give Joe a wan half smile. Then looking down at the box in Joe's hands Adam asked, "Did you bring me something?"

"It was a pizza, it's now an icicle. Hell, what's wrong with you man? Don said you called in sick? All I can see is that you're drunk off your ass." The older watcher said with in sarcasm his voice.

Pushing past the younger man, Joe gave Adam a nasty look and entered the apartment with a huff. Don had said Adam like to take his work home, but the sight before Joe was unbelievable. The kitchen table was almost impossible to find, buried under old Watcher chronicles, the same as every other flat surface. There were bookshelves full of old books, presumably more old chronicles, many in scripts and writings Joe could not begin to recognize. Adam followed the man with the cane into his flat with a blank look of surprise on his face. The last thing Adam expected was someone hunting him down because he had called in sick.

Joe looked at the young researcher, "Adam, you need to get a TV or something. I think you have to stop taking your work so seriously."

"You're quite right Joe, that's why I am having a mental health day," Adam replied. "Just give me a couple of minutes. I think we can resurrect this pizza if we put it in the oven. Let me tidy up here a bit," Adam said as he started to re-stack and shelve the chronicles, straightening up a bit.

"This looks more like you're having a mental break down day to me. Adam, I know you like your beer, but HQ won't think you're the Boy Wonder very longer if you work yourself into a binge. Let me light that oven it might explode with your breath." Joe pushed him aside and turned on the small oven while Adam found him a pan for the pizza.

"Joe I didn't know you cared," Adam smiled at his friend.

"I don't! Now, are you going to continue to be a selfish son of a bitch, or are you going to pour me a glass of that Scotch you're keeping all for yourself?" Joe smiled as he watched Adam rifle through the kitchen cabinets until he found a glass, then poured some of the 18 year old Scotch.

Now that some of the chronicles were put away, Joe was surprised how richly decorated the flat was. Joe decided Adam collected both sculptures and paintings. Joe wondered how a graduate student could afford such a collection, the artwork must have been cheep reproductions of old masters.

Adam was still fussing with the oven, when he stooped over and looked at Joe. " I think we rescued the pizza, let me put on some jazz and finish clearing off the table. Dave Brubeck OK with you, Joe?"

"Yeah, sure Dave Brubeck is fine," Joe smiled. Adam was a quirky young man but seemed to be an old soul, with wisdom far beyond his twenty some years. When they met, Joe was instantly fond of the eccentric grad student and hours flew by whenever they were in a heated discussion.

As the smell of a mostly ruined, re-warmed Pizza filled the flat, Adam's stomach growled. "I don't think I've eaten all day." He admitted as he cleaned notes and a few chronicles off his small glass dinning table.

"So instead you had a liquid breakfast and lunch? Great choice! At least you have good taste kid, 18-year-old Scotch works for me. Look, I understand, I've taken a few **'**_**Mental Heath days'**_ myself, but what's bothering you? You're the Council's Goddamn boy wonder, I don't know a soul at HQ that can find one bad thing to say about you, and I doubt I've ever seen Don so happy to have a research assistant in years. You're the first one he's kept around more than five minutes in all the time I've known him." Joe sat down and Adam poured him another glass of the liquor. Joe tossed it down like it was a shot and tapped the side of his glass for more. The thin younger man quickly refilled it.

"Yeah Joe, the bookstore is quite charming and Don and I work like a well oiled machine on most days, I'm enjoying my classes at the Sorbonne, and I love my work with the Watchers." Methos picked up chronicles from the couch, putting them back on the shelves then sprawled in the space he had created.

"So, what's up with the mental health day, Kid? I mean, some of us carry a lot of baggage like say - Vietnam," Joe said as he tapped his artificial legs. "What are you, still in your early twenties? You're not old enough to have the kind of scars an old bird like me does. Or is there something special about this day?" Joe took another swig of the Scotch before getting up to take likely ruined pizza out of the oven.

Joe sat down and Adam poured them more Scotch before sprawling back on his sofa. He took a bite of the inedible pizza before answering. "I doubt you know I am an orphan, and today is the day I lost my family." Which was as about as true of a statement as to explain his April 25th drinking habits Joe would ever hear out of Adam Pierson. Or Methos for that matter.

"Want to talk about it Adam? Sometimes it's easier to share something with someone older and wiser. Hey, I've got the gray hair to prove it. I've been through a lot in my life." Joe smiled at his younger friend.

Adam laughed into his glass of whiskey and said, "No thanks Joe, I'd rather just drink, but you're welcome to stay and talk. I just don't want to talk about anything very personal if that's OK with you?" Joe looked at his friend. Adam had the strangest hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle with a gold tint when the afternoon light came in the windows.

"Hey, I understand bro, you tell me when you're ready. Now what were we arguing about last time I was in Paris? Oh yeah, how history repeats itself." Joe smirked while rolling his eyes.

"Yes, and how mankind is doomed to repeat their mistakes because no one seems to learn anything from them," Adam shot back at the jazzman.

"Adam, lighten up! You are way too young to be so cynical and pessimistic," Joe said. "Have another drink and maybe we can discus something safer, like politics or religion!" Joe scowled, the pizza had been completely ruin, so he got up and tossed it in the garbage.

"Hey, I could have eaten that!" Adam protested as he gave Joe a fresh drink then put his feet up on the table and smiled slyly. "Sure Joe, we can discuss politics. But let's think of politics in the reference to how history repeats itself."

"Hell Adam, has anyone ever told you, you're an impossible pain in the ass?" Joe shot back at him. "And who feeds you if you think this pizza is edible?"

"I'm not a good cook. I mostly eat take out and Don and Christine take pity on me and give me dinner a couple of times a week."

Adam was quiet for a moment before it was like a dam burst and he found himself talking and he couldn't stop.

"Joe, there was a man I knew, he was like a father figure to me - not that he would admit to anyone that he gave a damn for me. I think his favorite thing to do was to tell everyone just how impossible I was to get along with. He said I was a real pain in the ass. Frankly, sometimes you remind me of him. He never said it, but I knew he cared because when I saw him he invited me in, cooked for me, talked to me, and asked trying to guide me onto the right path, teach me a few things. That he actually cared whether I lived or died..."

Adam stopped speaking. He had never intended to open up to Joe. Hadn't he just said he didn't want to talk about anything personal? When Methos realized a tear had just rolled down his cheek, he immediately clamped down on his emotions. It was impossible to share the pain he was feeling, so he knew he had to shut it down, compartmentalize it.

"Sorry Joe, I promise I'll try to lighten up."

Joe looked at his young friend with sympathetic blue eyes and sighed, "Hey buddy, stop being so hard on yourself, you're only human. Who the hell do you think you are? One of the Immortals we watch? Mercifully, thank God, no. One trip around this life is about all I can handle. Adam, how do you think they do it lifetime after lifetime after lifetime? Like that guy you are researching, what his name?"

"Methos," Adam answered in a whisper - afraid to say his own name.

"Yeah him, that poor devil, living 50 centuries. I just don't have a clue how a guy like that stays sane. Fighting in the game, it's kill or be killed, keeping his head when everyone around him would just love to take it. If I were Methos I would stay lost too instead of constantly defending myself from the others. Except from MacLeod, there is something different about him," Joe exclaimed with a certain pride.

"All Watchers say that about their Immortal," Adam shot back.

"There you go, being cynical again. But hey, don't trust me, read MacLeod's chronicle. He's the real deal. He could win the game, probably won't, but he should."

Joe put his drink down and waved his hands in the air. "OK we're off topic again." Joe smiled at Adam. "You said politics in reference to how history repeats itself. Dammit, you intellectual types are such a horses assess. Adam, we need more food if we're going to drink this hard and this pizza is not cutting it. Get on the phone and call for Chinese take out, maybe some General Chow's chicken with broccoli, pork fried rice, egg foo young with that gravy, teriyaki chicken, everyone loves meat on a stick, and a couple of spring rolls?"

Adam reached for his phone.

Everything was going to be all right. This year Methos was going to make it through April 25th. This year, Methos had the company of a friend who simply accepted him, enjoyed his companionship, and cared whether he lived or died.

**PARIS - APRIL 23 2012**

Joe never forgot that April 25th back in 1988 because it had been one of the most remarkable evenings the two friends had spent together. Joe and Adam had stayed up all night laughing and arguing. After Joe learned that Adam was really Methos, he often thought about that night, wondering about the mystery man Methos had considered a father figure. It had to be someone Methos cared deeply about, as evidenced by the tear he had shed when thinking about him. After knowing Adam as Methos for several years, Joe learned Methos shed few tears over anyone.

Joe had searched the Watcher database, but found no clues. Joe did consider using the direct approach; walking up to Methos and asking. But Joe knew that Methos would either lie or brush him off with one of his quirky stories, why would the old Immortal tell the truth anyway?

Now, Methos had everyone believing he was always drunk on April 25th because of Rebecca and Alexa's deaths.

Joe doubted he would ever learn the truth about who died on April 25th and why it affected the old man so much.

In the past few years there were few things the old Immortal did or said that Joe didn't notice. The Watcher never said anything about his observations, only recorded them in a private journal. In 2008 Joe was retired from watching MacLeod, but still taught at the Watcher Academy and ran Le Blues Bar. To Joe, personally and privately, his main assignment had been keeping his own private journals on Methos. Even if no one read it until years after his death, the journal would be there as a record in the true Watcher tradition.

Observe, record, and do not interfere, because Joe knew there was little he could do anyway to interfere with Methos. Methos was an Immortal who truly acted on his own accord, with no one really understanding his reasons. Nothing the ancient Immortal did was insignificant, and nothing was as simple as it looked. Joe had long suspected Methos was much older than 5000 years, but he could never get the Immortal to admit it. Methos was not the type of man who had straightforward answers. Joe was sure there was a lot more to Methos' three-day drinking binge, and it had little to do with the deaths of Rebecca and Alexa.

** End of chapter one**

**Next Chapter 2 - The Gathering**

MacLeod Amanda Richie Joe Methos and Ceirdwyn meet at Amanda's club Sanctuary for an annual toast to Rebecca on the anniversary of her death. Ceirdwyn surprise's Methos when she shows up and goats him in to telling the group a story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Methos' Drunken Tales - ************Chapter 2 - The Gathering**

This story includes -Methos, Daruis, Richie, Amanda, MacLeod, Marcus Constantine, Rebecca, Ceirdwyn, our favorite watcher Joe plus Lydia my original character. This story was written for enjoyment purpose only. It was not written for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended. Every chapter begins with a stanza from a poem, if that not your thing just skip over it. Special thanks to** RJ Bingham** and his help with this story. Please read his stories at .net/u/2428181/R_J_Bingham

I would like to especially thank my Beta reader/editor - **Feritkid**. I encourage everyone to read her fan-fictions at - .net/u/2825702/FerretKid

* * *

**_When We Two Are Parted - _****_By Lord Byron_**

_In secret we met_

_In silence I grieve_

_That thy heart could forget,_

_Thy spirit deceive._

_If I should meet thee after long years,_

_How should I greet thee?_

_With silence and tears._

_ Methos was sure Byron was thinking of his day of drinking and mourning when the poet wrote "When We Two Are Parted." Methos felt the poem held a special insight into how he viewed the death of _

_Immortal friends. __Lord Byron seemed to have seen directly into his teacher's heart and let him understand how Doc grieved in silence for his fallen comrades._

* * *

******The Gathering**

It was April 23, 2012 and a small group of friends were gathering to drink the annual toast to Rebecca Horne on the anniversary of her death. Amanda, who had been living in Paris for over ten years, was hosting the event at Sanctuary. Sanctuary was more than just a club or gambling establishment, it was holy ground and Amanda's home.

She had closed the bar early, keeping a skeleton staff she planned to send home before the toasting started. Methos was the first to arrive, showing up about 4:30 to share an early dinner with her. Richie showed up just in time to join them for dessert. Joe's class at the Watcher Academy had gotten out late, so he arrived after 6:00 when the Immortals were sharing a bottle Midleton Very Rare. At 202 Euros a bottle it was one pricey Irish whiskey that Joe couldn't afford to stock at Le Blues Bar and he wasn't going to pass up a chance to have some of the rare treat.

MacLeod was supposed show at seven, but he called and said he was going to be late. By nine pm, Methos was already drinking heavily and MacLoed still hadn't put in his appearance. The group was about to give up and toast without him when Amanda, Richie, and Methos looked around, feeling the familiar Buzz of an approaching Immortal.

To their surprise MacLeod was not alone. On his arm was tall, leggy brunet whom everyone but Richie recognized as Ceirdwyn. Joe noticed Methos didn't look her in the eye as Amanda greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Mac then introduced Ceirdwyn to Richie who kissed her hand and gave her his trademark smile.

Ceirdwyn boldly sat down next to the old man himself and spoke to him without awaiting introduction.

"So old friend, what are you calling yourself these days?" She gave him a seductive smile before continuing. "I have nothing to hide in this group. Duncan and Amanda have known me for centuries."

Seeing that Methos was completely ignoring her, Ceirdwyn turned and offered her hand to Joe. "You must be Joe Dawson. Duncan has told me so much about you, I'm Ceirdwyn."

"Very nice to meet you. Mac has mentioned your name a few times." Joe chuckled as he gave Ceirdwyn one of his broadest smiles before kissing her hand as Richie had.

Methos rolled his eyes and started to leave. Ceirdwyn quickly grabbed his hand tightly, wrapping his fingers inside hers.

"Oh, I don't think you're going anywhere." She met his eyes with a cold stare.

"Ceirdwyn, good to see you again." Methos replied softly, returning her look with hazel eyes turned cool and strangely dark.

"Obviously you two know each other?" Joe was dying of curiosity, but he knew better than to ask direct questions yet.

"Marcus Constantine introduced us when I was visiting him in Rome. We all happened to be at the Coliseum the same day to watch Christians facing the lions." Ceirdwyn smiled at Joe as Methos frowned.

Not only did the group know he had told only half the story, now they also knew the other half. Methos hated sharing personal stories unless he was the one putting the spin on them. To top it off, with Ceridwyn providing new details, the group would have further reason to believe his stories were never straight and this irritated the old Immortal, worsening his growing bad mood.

"Our mutual friend here has told that story, but as usual he left the best part." MacLeod smiled while holding eye contact with Methos.

Methos quickly gathered himself and tried to change the subject. Glancing at MacLeod he began, "Duncan, always good to see you even when you've kept us waiting." Then Methos turned his attention back to the woman who was holding his hand captive. "Ceirdwyn, this is your first year coming to Rebecca's annual toast; I never realized you two were close."

"Well, since we haven't seen each other in over two hundred years I don't expect you to be up to date on my associations." Ceirdwyn shot back at the old Immortal.

"You might be surprised." A mischievous smile appeared on his lips and his eyes softened. "I kept tabs on you for a quite a while. I was happy to see you finally take my advice and marry a mortal man."

Ignoring the others in the room, their conversation continued and intensified.

"His name was Steven Jarmel and he was murdered in 1995. I remember teasing you about your mortal wives and how much their losses cost you. I didn't understand what you were trying to teach me back then. You were right, I would do it all over again even knowing how little time we would have and the pain I would go through, I'm sorry."

Methos took Ceirdwyn in his arms, comforting her as if Steven had died yesterday.

Releasing her, Methos stepped back to the bar and picked up his drink. "I should have been there for you Ceirdwyn. I wasn't on the continent most of the time, being a bit busy myself that year. You see there was this girl..."

Ceirdwyn interrupted Methos with amusement in her voice. "Every time we meet the first thing out of your mouth is "there was this girl." What is she like this time?"

"She died in '95 also and you would have liked her. Alexa never let me get away with sarcasm and bullshit. She was intelligent, strong spirited, and faced death better any of us ever will." Unconsciously, his voice softened, conveying the deep love he still felt for her.

"Sounds like Alexa would have reminded me of someone else you married - Lydia. You always went for those women who had honesty mixed with the ability to stand on their own. I was always a little jealous of you finding those Mortal women that didn't _need_ you, just loved and wanted you."

"There was never anything to be jealous about, Ceirdwyn. You were always my warrior queen. Twenty years or two hundred years wouldn't change that." He considered what it would be like to kiss her again, but they weren't alone and Methos was not a man to entertain an audience. Besides, whatever they had shared was over hundreds of years ago.

Methos still hadn't given Ceirdwyn a name. A moment later she put an end to any speculation regarding whether or not she knew him as Methos.

"Methos, I know I crashed the party. I ran into Duncan tonight and he told me about the toast, so I asked to join the toast to a good friend. I'll even admit I hoped you would be here."

"Your good friend? Rebecca?"

"Well, like the gentleman you are, you apparently never told Rebecca and I about each other. But women aren't like men and when we get together we gossip. Once, while hiking in the Swiss Alps she and I compared notes about our Immortal lovers and to our amazement, we kept coming up with a man who had the same description. Tall thin, yet muscular with a large nose and a way with women. His name seemed to change from century to century, until we both realized what the scoundrel's true name was. Should I tell you that name, or do you want to guess?" Ceirdwyn gave Methos a wicked, sexy smile.

"Ceirdwyn, I don't know why women would spend so much time comparing notes on men that breezed in and out of their lives." Methos wanted to distract the others from this new revelation into his personal life and was about to change the subject when Ceirdwyn interrupted him with a protest.

"Methos, neither Rebecca or I ever considered your presence nothing more than a breeze. We considered you a significant force in our lives, one to be reckoned with."

Joe was paying extra close attention. Methos must have had a long love affair with Ceirdwyn, in addition to his well-documented and long-standing affair with Rebecca. Since he and Rebecca were both ancient Immortals it wasn't surprising, but this revelation with Ceirdwyn was out of the blue. A quick glance over to Mac showed Joe he was just as stunned - especially since he and Ceirdwyn had been lovers off and on for a few centuries themselves.

Amanda knew all too well about Methos' relationship with her teacher Rebecca. Her mind wandered back to that day only a few months after she had become a student…

ooo000ooo000ooo

**850 AD, Rebecca's Abbey**

Amanda innocently walked into the chambers she shared with Rebecca, and found her mistress and another Immortal lost to their lust and carnal desires. Funny that neither of the lovers were upset by the student's intrusion, but instead they smiled and laughed. Rebecca then asked Amanda to bring them some food and wine, informing her that she and her lover planned on spending the rest of the day in bed and Amanda could do as she wished after delivering the food.

The little thief couldn't help but linger a moment, watching the male Immortal and his sleek, muscular body continuing to caress her mistress until his voice startled her into remembering herself.

"Rebecca, who is this Immortal child that is such a voyeur?"

Rebecca laughed and answered him in her gentle manner. "Methos, this is Amanda, my new student.

"You have a new student? Oh, Rebecca when are you going to stop taking in lost strays?" He gently teased before focusing on Amanda and giving her more of an order than a request. "Girl, you seem to like what you see so I give you a choice. Stay and join us, or leave me and my lady in peace."

Amanda ran from the room as fast as she could as Methos laughed lustfully at her back.

ooo000ooo000ooo

**2012 AD, Sanctuary.**

Years later she regretted her flight because it was the one and only time she had been invited to Methos' bed. Other times, it was always Rebecca or MacLeod that stopped Amanda from trying to explore a romantic relationship with the oldest Immortal alive.

Methos, who's mind was firmly planted in 2012, redirected the evening back in the planned direction.

"We all came here to remember Rebecca, I think it's time to toast her." the oldest Immortal reminded the group.

Methos stepped to Joe's side and lifted the bottle of champagne that had been chilling all evening and popped the cork. Amanda set out the glasses so he could fill them. Ceirdwyn stayed just out of Methos' reach, hovering next to MacLeod.

The toast was raised, "To Rebecca, the First Lady, the Grand Dame, you are sorely missed." They all repeated the words, took their swallows, and then began sharing their memories of Rebecca.

As memories poured out, tears flowed, shed by everyone in the group - even Joe was caught up in the moment. Everyone save Methos who kept a stoic expression on his face. It was only April 23 and there were two more days of mourning and drinking until he would release his sorrow privately.

Amanda broke out another bottle of Midleton Very Rare and they all moved to sit around a single table and pour the sweet nectar, as Methos called it. Ceirdwyn stayed next to Duncan, much to Amanda's dismay. Joe, sitting across from her, remembered a name Ceirdwyn had mentioned.

"This Lydia you spoke of, did she live in the ninth century? By any chance did she have a lovely oval face with a button nose and hair that fell in ringlets and was the color of yellow silk?" Joe was sure asking was going to cause trouble but he wanted answers to questions that had nagged him for years.

"Why yes, Joe. How did you know?" Ceirdwyn knew that talking about Lydia was going to get her in trouble with Methos, but she didn't care. "Lydia was a beauty, but she was incredibly brave too. She was the daughter of a Duke, chaperoned by Daruis on the journey to wed a cruel and horrible man in a political marriage."

"That is enough of that, Ceirdwyn. Tonight is about Rebecca, we do not need to rehash of the past. Besides, it happened over 1200 years ago." Methos looked up from his glass of whiskey with more than a touch of irritation in his voice.

"Is Methos always so grumpy?" Ceirdwyn complained.

"Get used it Ceirdwyn, sometimes he's worse." Amanda chimed in, earning a piercing glare from the oldest Immortal.

"Most of the time he is much worse. And sarcastic too," added MacLeod.

Richie rolled his eyes in agreement, not intending to say anything, but he found himself talking anyway. Actually it was more like rambling "Yeah, like Methos is so old and wise. What do you always say? Oh yea I'm just a guy. Just a guy my ass!"

"No," Methos held his hands up in the air and tossing Richie an evil glare. He shook his head and mumbled "_Kids"_ under his breath. "No really, I just prefer that my personal life not be dinner table conversation. Besides, Joe writes everything down in that bloody damn journal of his. Don't deny it, Joe!" Methos said before picking up gulping down the rest of the glass of whiskey as a shot.

Cierdwyn began in the tradition of bards of her tribe so long ago. "This is the tale of Lydia. It's a story of love, sex, romance, betrayal, a hero, and even an evil villain. There's a couple good sword fights and there was a point where Daruis, Methos, and I almost lost our heads, and of course, a Quickening in the end. There's even a surprise as to who help saves the day. If I wasn't there, I would say someone had made this up."

Everyone in the room - except Methos - desperately wanted her to continue the tale.

"You said it Ceirdwyn - betrayal! Are you sure you want this tale told?" Methos asked in his contemptuous way.

"Yes. You may have forgotten my old friend, above all it's about love triumphing over adversity. It's really about Lydia and the fact she never gave up, she never quit, and she never let go even when things looked as if all hope was lost. No matter what was thrown in her path, Lydia kept her faith even when you lost yours. It's her story, Methos, not yours. You were just the luckiest man on earth that she still loved you enough to forgive you and still wanted to become your wife." Ceirdwyn said with a clear, calm voice.

Methos bowed his head in silence for a moment before answering her, "Of course you're right, Ceirdwyn. She was an angel and I was a fool." Methos smiled, "Go ahead, tell them the story. Luckily this is holy ground or I think I would forced by sword point to retell the story after the build up you gave it.

"I don't know all of it Methos, so you will have to help me. But I know how to ensure that you tell truth, no lies. Swear on Lydia's grave."

"My warrior queen you drive a hard bargain, but since I have consumed too much whiskey to fight you, I swear on Lydia's grave to tell the truth. I will not forget this excursion in to my privacy and someday you will pay a price for this, Cierdwyn." The old man threatened the Celtic warrior.

"I understand your feelings Methos. You know I'm far from the hero in this tale. But I know how you can take that pound of flesh from me, and get revenge." Ceirdwyn smiled with a lift of her eyebrows as Methos gave her an ugly glare.

Joe couldn't believe his ears, Methos had sworn a vow on Lydia's grave not to lie, and that had to be a first!

The group was mesmerized. Amanda quickly poured Methos a fresh beer and he began to speak about a time long ago and far away.

**End of chapter 2**

**Chapter 3 - The Duchess and the Rascal**

We are transported back to 805 AD were a young women is caught up as a pawn in to the world of Immortals.

We meet the Priest Daruis, the Duchess du Lutetia Lydia and a rascal named Methos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Methos' Drunken Tales **

Special thanks to** RJ Bingham** - ** u/2428181/R_J_Bingham -** who encouraged me to keep writing. I would like to especially thank my Beta reader/editor - **FerretKid**. I suggest everyone read her fan-fictions especially her new story (get ready for a shameless plug) **How**** To Win Friends and Influence Immortals** at - ** u/2825702/FerretKid **- Thoughts are in italics. My story was written for enjoyment purposes only. It was not written for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended. I love feedback so please leave a review!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**The Duchess and the Rascal**

* * *

_**She Walks in Beauty**_

_**By Lord Byron**_

**_She walks in beauty, likes the night_**

**_Of cloudless climes and starry skies_**

**_All that's best and bright_**

**_Meet in her aspect and her eyes:_**

**_Thus mellow'd to that tender light_**

**_Which to gaudy day denies. _**

**_ Reading Byron's poem She Walks in Beauty always sent Methos' thoughts to his wives and lovers. __Tonight, __he couldn't help but think of one woman in particular; Lydia._**

* * *

**April 23, 2012 - Paris France - Club Sanctuary**

Methos got a fresh beer; picked up the Midleton whiskey then waltzed over to where the Group was seated. Placing the liquor on the table before him Methos sprawled out on a comfy chair and began unfolding his tale.

"The early Romans thought Lutetia was nothing more than a swamp full of mud huts and never envisioned how valuable the city would become. In 52 B.C. the Roman Empire under Julius Caesar seized the city and made it part of the Roman territory known as Gaul. In 405 A.D., Darius the Goth met the oldest Immortal alive, Emrys, outside the city gates as he led his army to the sea. The ancient holy man fought Darius to prevent the warlord from invading Lutetia."

Methos finished off the bottle of Midleton Very Rare, and cleared his throat. "Darius defeated the ancient holy man and received his quickening, then he disbanded his army, saving the city. As you know Darius became a man a peace, but what you don't know is an echo of the ancient holy man stayed within him for over four centuries. Before he took the white Quickening, barely a foul word fell between Darius and I. But after, it seemed I got on his nerves and he never did figure out why. Of course I..."

Joe interrupted "Hell, I can think of a couple of reasons why you got on his nerves! I can easily think of about twenty ways you get on mine!"

Amanda hushed the old Watcher while giving Methos a killing look.

_Oh Joe you do amuse me so, I will miss you so much when you are gone._ The old Immortal smiled and continued.

"Darius never left Lutetia and in the ninth century he was in the service of Duke Lambert as the family priest. Lutetia was part of the Holy Roman Empire under Charlemagne, beginning to grow in importance as a center of trade. The Emperor knew he couldn't control such a large area as the Frankish Kingdom and being an enterprising man, he practically invented the franchise system. He allowed the Dukes of the Franks to do as they wished within their own borders, so long as they followed his rules in general and paid him an appropriate annual fee. Of course, there was a lot of political jockeying between the Dukes, generally with their daughters involved as pawns in marriages."

"Lydia was the only daughter of the Duke Lambert du Lutetia. Her powerful father had arranged a marriage between her and the Duke du Cléroy du Aquitania. Lambert controlled much of the traffic on the Seine in the Neustria providence. In lower Aquitania, du Cléroy controlled travel on the Tarnus River. The union had received the blessing of Emperor Charlemagne, would unite the two families, and greatly increase their power base. It would also increase trade along the rivers, allowing more money to flow into Emperor Charlemagne's coffers."

"Methos, why the history lesson? I thought you were going to tell us a story and I all can hear is the Duke of somebody or other from some place that doesn't exist any more!" Richie complained, "I thought this was a love story!"

"Well forgive me for giving you a little background information." Methos scowled and took a swallow of beer. "So this is what world has to look forward to from Generation X, since they all have ADD!"

"Hey old man if you want we can take this outside." Richie challenged

"Calm down Rich," MacLeod dropped a hand on the shoulder of former student.

"Mac I know Methos has been around the block a few more times than me, but why does he always get away with this bullshit?" Richie confronted his mentor.

"First, don't drag MacLoed into this. Second, I only implied your generation has no appreciation of the past, no sense of history, and the attention span of an ant." Methos spat at Richie. "Personally I blame video games."

"Methos, you're not helping." Amanda took the glass of beer out of his hand.

"Hey, I was drinking that!"

"And you can have it back after you apologize to Richard and tell us the story." Amanda smiled at her old friend with false sweetness.

Methos pointed at Ceirdwyn. "Why are you here tonight? I know it isn't to honor Rebecca's memory, and this story is more about treachery than love."

"Methos, of course I'm here to honor Rebecca. Quit trying to get out of telling the story."

Joe broke in again. "Excuse me, I have been waiting fifteen years to get something other than Methos' damn cliff notes about Lydia and I was promised a story, so can you all just sit down, shut up and let him tell the damn story?" Joe chastised, all the Immortals immediately sat back and yielded the floor.

Methos hid a smile, casually looking at the old watcher and chuckled under his breath. _I guess I have tormented you long enough my old friend. We crave each other company but I know you figured that out by now. Or for the first time I'm wrong and you're just a good watcher doing his job?_

"You're quite right Joe, I did promise to tell the story. If Amanda will keep giving me a fresh beers and the peanut gallery can keep quiet," Methos smiled in his peculiar way at Richie and Ceirdwyn. "I'll get on with it."

Richie gave him a glare before smiling refreshing his drink and sat with the rest. Much to Amanda's annoyance Ceirdwyn curled up next to MacLeod, as Methos continued his yarn...

**805 Lutetia (Paris)**

Lydia, being only sixteen, knew nothing of the political jockeying around her. Her head was still filled with childhood dreams of fairy tales, true love, Knights, and men of honor. That changed the night before she left home when her Stepmother, crying at the parting, warned her about the realities of her life ahead. Her future husband was twice her age and had no children. Lydia would become a prisoner in his castle with nothing to do but bear sons for the Duke, and if she were unable to do so she would face the same fate as his first two wives - a mysterious death.

In order to travel safely, she was sent to Duke du Cléroy with Father Darius as her chaperon, an arrangement she appreciated since he had been her tutor, confessor, and friend since the death of her mother. He suggested she dress as a nun and her father's soldiers as priests so they would appear to be on a religious pilgrimage. Hoping it would lessen their chances of being attacked by thieves or an enemy of either Duke.

The trip had been very difficult for the young lady used to comforts provided by wealth. She was not prepared for travelling in the back of a wagon in the rain for week, until they became stuck axle deep in the muddy road. Everything was wet, everything stank, and everything was likely molded. She hated the disguised soldiers, she hated the rain, she hated the waiting, and but most of all she hated her upcoming marriage.

"Father Darius, the rain is finally stopping. How long will it take for the mud to dry and the roads become passable? How many more days do you think we have to until we reach Duke du Cléroy's lands?" Lydia pestered him with questions born from nervousness.

"Lydia, you ask far too many questions. But, I suppose I have only myself to blame for you becoming too deep a thinker."

"Because when I asked you to teach me reading, math, and philosophy, you did?" Lydia smiled at her mentor.

"Yes, and it is not a woman's place in this world to supply the answers. You're far too smart and read too much for your own good, my child."

After her mother died, Darius saw the Duke cared only for his sons, lovers, and new wife. He recognized Lydia had a quick wit and a sharp mind but had no one to care for her other than the nuns. Being gentle women, they had no idea how to raise a precocious girl. Therefore, he spent hours teaching and debating his young charge, spoiling her with the attention he would have given his own daughter.

Once when they were walking in the countryside, a wild boar charged Lydia. Darius drew his sword and wounded the beast, saving her and forcing it to flee, but not before it gored the priest. The Lydia was frantic with worry over the good father's injuries - until she saw his skin heal before her very eyes. More curious than frightened she begged to know why and Darius revealed his immortality to her.

Darius' belly growled forcing his mind back to the present reality. Reaching into the pockets of his robe, he pulled out bread to share a meager breakfast with his young charge.

"We should reach Duke du Cléroy's lands in about a week, six days if we're lucky and find the old Roman roads. That is, if we don't find more problems with the wagons or run into anyone on the way." Darius held her face between his large hands. "I'm still keeping your fate in my prayers, I have a feeling the Lord will not abandon you to a cruel life."

"Father, I know you are a man with many secrets and I understand you are older that I can conceive. There must be some ancient knowledge you can use to stop this marriage." Tears ran down Lydia's face hoping for a miracle. Thinking of the stories she'd heard of the Duke's cruelty was enough to start her trembling.

"Lydia my child, it is not in my power to provide something only God can do, so we must trust in Him. The Emperor has blessed your union and I can do nothing to stop it. However, I will speak to the Duke personally regarding the way I expect him to treat you. Until then we can always pray for a miracle."

Darius smiled and kissed Lydia on the forehead. He hated to turn her over to a man known far and wide as a monster. However, if he did not carry out his orders, the Emperor would have him beheaded. Also, this union would keep peace between the two Dukes. Therefore, even though it pained him personally, he would follow his Emperor's orders.

Since it had been raining for the best part of a week, travel on the dirt road had become impossible. At last, the sun broke through the clouds and began to warm things, but the wagons were firmly planted in the mud. They wouldn't be moving before the road dried. Therefore, the troop found sanctuary in a meadow, laying things out to dry on the grass. Lydia tried to help until she got shooed away so much, she gave up and stayed out of the way by reading under a tree with her guards standing near.

The priests and nuns were preparing for mid-afternoon prayers when about two dozen armed men broke through the trees, preceded by a hail of arrows falling without warning. Before their own weapons could be drawn, Lydia's guards were targeted and killed. They were only the first to die. Lydia scrambled and hid behind her tree knowing it gave her little protection if arrows were to find her.

Darius had made a vow centuries before to not participate in the game, but he still carried his faithful sword at his side. There were innocents to protect, and he believed God would forgive him for wounding a few bandits. He fought well, avoiding serious injury and awkward explanations, but outnumbered as he was he couldn't stop the murdering of the priests.

The situation was grim. The five with military training had been targeted and killed immediately, leaving the group nearly defenseless. The bandits easily found Lydia and demanded she remove her wimple, revealing her long blond hair and identifying her as the daughter of Duke Lambert. The bandits, seeing Darius led the troop of priests and nuns, told him to drop his sword, or the remainder of his people would be slaughtered.

"We only need the Duke's daughter, we have no wish to kill any more holy men." The leader of the bandits looked at Lydia with a leer. "Don't worry pretty one, we won't harm a hair on your head, you're far too valuable."

Darius, the surviving men, and the nuns were tied and fastened to the wagons with nothing to do but pray. As Lydia was thrown onto a horse and taken away, Darius felt the intrusion of another Immortal's Buzz. He looked down the road, hoping to recognize the approaching man riding lazily on horseback. This was not the time to meet a head hunter or someone who still held a grudge against the former warlord.

The man approaching was tall and thin with a distinct profile.

Could it possibly be his old friend? Had God sent the miracle he was praying for? Few Immortals Darius knew had the courage - or stupidity - to take on twenty-four armed criminals. Even fewer Immortals could kill without remorse.

The last of the attacking band fled into the forest as the coming Immortal moved his horse into a canter to hurry his approach.

"Darius, you seem to have gotten yourself in another dilemma, my friend. I tried to warn you living as a monk would get you nowhere." The new arrival laughed as he slid off his horse and cut Darius free.

The two Immortals released a few of the brothers who could finish taking care of the others before stepping away to speak in private.

"Methos, your timing is impeccable, but it is my charge who is in a predicament. I need your help."

"Darius, the last time I laid eyes on you fifty years ago you needed my help and I almost lost my head! What is the problem this time?" Methos was already shaking his head no.

"My charge, the Duke's daughter, was just kidnapped by those bandits you scared off. You must help me save her, she is an innocent child!" Darius' words were fraught with tension. As he saw the tall slender man continue to shake his head, Darius' tension gave way to anger. "Methos, you owe me! It's the right thing to do, and you could use a few more good works to help balance out your soul with the Almighty, you old self-centered bastard!"

"Darius, I haven't heard this much passion in your voice in centuries! Get your sword and a horse and we'll both go to rescue the child." Methos gave Darius a strangely familiar half-smile while looking the priest in the eyes. "Oh" The old Immortal paused "By the way, how old is this child and where were you taking her?"

Darius belatedly and unhappily remembered Methos' penchant for knowing every detail, down to the most insignificant. Then the old priest saw mischief play across the other Immortal's face.

"Methos don't get any ideas! She is but sixteen and I am taking her to marry Duke du Cléroy. It's an arranged marriage approved by Emperor Charlemagne himself. Now she has been kidnapped and we need to save her." Darius knew his friend and prepared himself for the coming onslaught. Methos had a bad habit of pointing out others mistakes and questioning you on them.

"Darius! If you care for this child why are you doing this?" Methos eyes grew wide at the mention of the Duke's name.

"We're wasting time Methos." Darius's voice strained with guilt that he had let his charge be taken. If it were four hundred years ago every bandit would be, at this moment, dying at his feet.

"Is she worth my time, or is she a spoiled brat?"

"Lydia is charming, intelligent, kind, and beautiful! Now, are you going to help, or do I give you a sermon on the value of atonement and put you in sackcloth and ashes, old man?" Darius yelled as Methos chuckled deep in his chest. Darius could only guess what was going through the other Immortal's mind, most likely some sort of mischief.

As they rode off together, Darius remembered the good old days and how much Methos enjoyed a good hunt. Not that long ago, Darius would have been the Immortal with the grin on his face, enjoying the thrill of the chase. Now, he was limited to praying and depending on a man he knew he could not completely trust.

It was past nightfall when the two friends caught up to the bandits and made their camp a safe distance away. The kidnappers were having a feast and the smell of fresh deer roasting was intoxicating to both Immortals. They had both been warriors and were used to traveling fast, which meant no time for hunting, so neither had been eating fresh meat recently.

Methos told Darius to stay put while he scouted a bit, and the priest easily acquiesced.

The oldest Immortal crept close to the camp and hid himself where he could observe and plan. Besides eating a heavy celebration dinner the bandits had brought out ale. Methos smiled to himself with pleasure at his good fortune. Drunken men with full bellies would only make his job easier, all he had to do was dispatch the six sentries he counted if the rest were asleep.

Methos remained in place and his patience was rewarded at last when he spotted Lydia, seemingly unharmed, her feet bound and tied to a tree, hands free at the moment to feed herself. One of the scoundrels left the fire and tried to kiss her. The little Duchess slapped him so hard it echoed into the forest. The next time a man approached her, Lydia spat in his eyes.

Methos had his sword out, ready to forget his plans and charge into camp when he stopped. The leader revealed himself, warning his men and to leave the merchandise untouched. After all, a noble born virgin was worth so much more, he reminded the lot of them.

Lydia proudly sat herself down, happening to position herself perfectly for Methos get a good look at her in the combined light of the full moon and campfire. She had a perfectly oval face, cute button nose, and lines that showed she must have a dimple, though it was hiding while she maintained her brave face. Her hair was tousled and disheveled but it still shined as golden as yellow silk from China and fell in soft curls past her shoulders.

Darius was right; she was a beauty and had spirit, too. Most spoiled brats of nobility would be sitting and crying, but not Lydia. She didn't have a tear stain on her cheek, but she remained defiant to the end. Darius said she was only sixteen, but there was more to this girl than simply being the daughter of a Duke. Methos remained in his hiding spot longer than he should have, taking time to stare at the young Duchess and marveling at her bravery.

It was late and the men were falling asleep when Methos returned to Darius. He described the bandits and their camp carefully for Darius, and they set about developing a plan while eating a little jerky with bread and water.

As the two Immortals waited for the bandits camp to fall asleep, Methos questioned Darius about Lydia's character. He learned that she helped at the church and could often be found caring for the serfs in the area. She was educated, well read, could sing, and enjoyed playing the flute. Methos decided she was definitely not a child; she was a young woman of talent and great depth.

It had been over a hundred years since a head hunter brutalized and killed his last wife, since then Methos convinced himself it was better to remain celibate and alone because the game was far too dangerous. Even casual sex could be used against him. Better to keep his heart in a cold dark place. It was impossible for him to ensure a lover's safety, so Methos had decided to avoid love at all costs.

Much to Methos' surprise it was happening again. He was falling in love. The problem was Methos never seemed to have control over the emotion of love. Every other emotion he was able to control, containing with ease - anger, pain, and jealousy. He even lied to himself, saying he didn't feel grief, but falling in love still turned him into a fool. And to make matters worse, Methos seemed to always fall in love at first sight. Emrys had always warned his student it was a dangerous practice to fall in love as he did, with his entire mind, body, and spirit. But as much as he tried, it was one thing Methos couldn't master.

Methos' breathing deepened and he bit his lip. He could feel the walls he had built around his heart beginning to crack. He remembered watching Lydia spit in that bandit's eye and not being able to take his eyes off her.

_This is a very bad idea! The girl is Darius' charge, and only sixteen and no, I can't do this! The girl is promised to a monster, who will become an Immortal. The Duke du Cléroy will never father a child; Darius will discover that the moment they meet. But if I don't intervene it will be too late for sweet Lydia. _

Methos took a deep breath and smiled at Darius, glad he was well practiced in hiding his thoughts. It was so easy to imagine the feel of the fearless blond in his arms. _I can save the girl, and then introduce myself. I can be extremely charming and by the time Darius finds us Lydia will be completely in love with me. Sure, he'll be angry, but in five or ten years he'll cool off. I won't meet another woman like her in ten lifetimes, if ever. Yes, Lydia is very special indeed. Sorry old friend, I'm going to make her mine. _

Methos decided to change their initial plan a little. "Darius, these men are full of beer and meat and all will soon be sleeping. I can easily kill the six sentries, then you get Lydia out of the camp and I will be here with the horses."

"Oh, only six sentries? Methos my friend, can you kill every guard without raising suspicion?"

"Dammit Darius, do not mock me. Do you doubt what I am capable of?"

"No Methos, I know exactly what you are capable of, I've heard many of the horsemen stories. But why are you taking on danger like this for me?" Darius demanded.

"I said I would help, so I'm helping. You want me to change my mind? Do not bring up the horsemen again or I swear I'll leave and you won't see me for a thousand years." Methos threatened with a lie, knowing he wanted Lydia safe and would do anything to make it so.

"I am sorry my friend. I know we're not the men once were and now I need you to do the things I cannot. But I also know there is little you do without exacting a price in return." The old priest sadly stated.

"We can discuss my price later, now time is too short. Just do your part and let me do mine. The girl knows you so she will come with you without question?"

Darius nodded.

"Good. Then give me some time to accomplish my task and we can get out of this place." Methos whispered back.

"May God be with you my friend, or whatever gods you worship." Methos disappeared into the night before Darius finished the blessing.

Darius never heard a sound, but when Methos returned the priest could see by the light of the full moon that his friend's hands were covered in blood.

"Now it's your turn my friend, I cleared your path." Methos smiled as he took advantage of the small stream and began washing the blood of the dead men off himself and his sword.

Darius' stomach tightened, he abhorred killing, but there seemed to be no other choice. No matter what else he told himself, wasn't that the real reason he had brought Methos with him? Would God forgive him for using Methos as an instrument of death to save Lydia? These were not moral dilemmas Darius wished to think about at the moment.

Darius blended into the night well in his robes. Methos was right, the heavy food and drink had put the remaining men in a deep slumber. Lydia hadn't rested but stayed vigilant, her eyes growing wide as she saw the approaching shadow. Darius pulled his hood back and smiled at her while lifting a finger to his lips for silence.

For the first time since her kidnapping, Lydia let her guard down and tears of joy fell across her cheeks. Darius cut her ropes and they escaped as quietly as they could. Once they were well away from the camp, Darius hugged Lydia, then grasped her hand and broke into a run until they reached Methos.

"Lydia, this is Methos. He secured the camp so I could go in and get you. Methos is an old friend of mine from the days before I was a priest." Darius explained, hinting to her that Methos was also an Immortal. "Now, we are still too close to these brigands, let's ride as quickly as we can."

Methos gently took Lydia's hand in his while bowing and kissing her fingers. "It is an honor to serve such a brave and fine lady. However Darius is right, we need to make a timely exit before these bandits discover you're missing. I would be honored if you would ride with me on my horse." Methos oozed charm and poise.

Darius cringed knowing his friend's way with the ladies. He determined this was one time Methos was not going to win.

"Thank you, but not necessary Methos. I am the lady's chaperon, she should ride with me." Darius insisted.

"Gentlemen, there is no reason to fuss over me, I would be thrilled to ride with my champion Methos, since without his help I would not be saved." Lydia and Methos exchanged smiles.

_She does like me!_ Methos thought, making his smile brighten.

Darius groaned internally. _Oh no! She's falling for Methos and he's going to ride off with her, I knew I saw mischief in that rascal's eyes!_ "Methos! Lydia! We must get back to the caravan. Dear child you must ride with me, you have no idea what type of rascal this man really is!"

"But Father Darius, you told me he is your friend, and he saved my honor and my life." She continued to smile at Methos.

"He will steal that honor from you faster than you can count girl. Methos is great man to have in a fight, but not around an innocent virgin who is already promised in marriage. Now come to me child, and we will get back to the wagons. Methos you will not use her and toss her away like you have so many other women." Darius' voice grew in volume and anger. A bad thing, since they were so close to the bandit's camp.

"Darius don't fill her mind with lies! I will protect you, Lydia, and as for the Duke du Cléroy, I will never let him touch you. Now quickly, we must leave before any of your attackers should awake." Methos took her hand and lifted Lydia up on his horse before Darius could get between them.

Darius raised his sword to Methos' neck, "If you intend to take her you will fight me first!"

"Don't be a fool Darius. You gave up the game long ago, and it would only be a bloodbath. Besides, I could never kill you; you are one of my dearest friends! I promise to return Lydia to you, I just wish talk to her alone. I am long past the days of forcing my attentions upon a lady and I promise not to seduce her." Stepping forward, Methos brushed the sword away.

Darius looked at Lydia, waiting upon Methos' stallion. "It's too late my friend, you have already seduced her. But Methos, why this girl? You can have any woman you want while she has a purpose, you must leave her."

"Darius, old friend I have been alone longer than you know. Let me talk to Lydia, then I will return her to you unblemished." Methos' try to keep his voice a whisper but it broke with passion.

Darius did not find his words comforting. "Will you return Lydia to me still a virgin? From the tone of your voice I doubt that would be possible. I thought I was the priest and had taken a vow of celibacy, what's your excuse?"

"Priest, you ask me what was my excuse is? It's the game and those of our kind who don't have any rules. Another Immortal murdered my last wife in front of my eyes."

"I am sorry old friend, truly I wish you no such pain, but we all know these are the chances we take when a mortal becomes part of our lives. How you can stay in the game for so long I will never understand, nor did Emrys."

"You think I don't already know these things? This is far from the first time something like this has happened to me."

"Methos do you know how to define insanity" Darius looked his friend right in the eyes not worrying if this angered him or not. "It is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result. So why do keep up this insanity? Leave the game and come with me, follow after peace and live on holy ground."

"I could never be a holy man like you it's not in my nature and Emrys understood me far better than you do! You do not even have the right to mention his name!"

"Methos, I cannot change the past, what happened was meant to be. The Lord..."

Methos quickly interrupted the old priest. "I could no more walk the path you chose than you could walk mine. I'm not sure anything is meant to be, except that tonight - for the first time in over a hundred years - the world is becoming a place of beauty once more. Darius do not deny me this!" Methos managed to keep his voice in a whisper, though anger and passion made it break occasionally as he spoke.

"Methos, I know when your passion starts to burn by that look in your eyes. I've seen it before and I see will again. Give Lydia to me for her protection. In time you will find another woman to love, you have before, surely this one young girl is not your destiny."

Darius put his hand on his friend's shoulder and dropped the volume of his voice even further. "My friend I feel your pain but what are the years these mortals live - but dust in the wind to us? I love mortals too, but you throw away a century mourning one woman you have spent but a few years with. You know these mortals all die while we will still go on forever. My God Man! You know this better than myself! Give Lydia to me she has already been promised to another."

"Fine, but only for now," Methos said as he gently lifted Lydia off his horse. Darius got on his mount as Methos guided her over to the priest. Before helping Lydia onto Darius' horse Methos took her in his arms and kissed her.

He kissed Lydia as she had never been kissed before, as a man in love kisses the woman of his desire. Her mouth opened to his and she had her first taste of a man. His tongue swept over hers and Lydia could feel his growing need pressing against her. Her head was spinning and she could no longer breathe, as she melted into Methos' embrace. It was intoxicating as he tightened his arms around her body, pulling her closer to him and pushing his passion into her very soul. Lydia yearned for the short kiss to never to end and the memory was burned in her heart forever.

Methos finally helped her mount her chaperon's horse as Darius glared at him in anger. Lydia gave him a lingering look of bliss, wishing that he had never released her from his embrace. She only wanted to feel the touch of Methos' hands and his lips upon hers.

Darius set his rage aside and forced himself to relax. "Methos, are you coming with us or waiting for the bandits to find you?"

"Neither, I am going to kill the Duke du Cléroy. Darius keep her safe for me." Methos looked straight into Lydia's eyes while gently kissing her hand once more. "Lydia my body goes, but my heart remains with you." Methos bowed to her, mounted his black stallion and galloped away.

The ride back to the caravan required riding through the rest of the night, a long ride made longer by Darius' refusal to speak of Methos or answer any of Lydia's questions. As soon as they arrived at their camp, the priest awoke the survivors and ordered that the caravan to restart their travels immediately.

Lydia rode in her wagon alone, begging for solitude, using her ordeal as an excuse to remain sequestered. When Darius rode beside the wagon, he could hear her weeping.

_Damn you, Methos. She was happy until she met you and now I want to kill you for doing this to her. You are the only man who can make me wish to break my vows. _Darius shook his head, looking at the heavens. _Methos you damn rascal, I want to save her too. I beg the Lord please forgive me and protect you. Watch your head old friend._

**End chapter 3**

**Chapter 4 - The Warrior Queen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Methos' Drunken Tales - A Story of Love and Loss**

I would like to especially thank my Beta reader/editor - FerretKid. I suggest everyone read her fan-fictions especially her new story (get ready for a shameless plug) **How To Win Friends and Influence Immortals** at - u/2825702/FerretKid- Special thanks toRJ Bingham who encouraged me to keep writing.

My story was written for enjoyment purposes only. It was not written for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended on the poems or Highlander. Thank you to all who have been reading this story, sorry its been so long between chapters. If you enjoy this story please leave a review! Methos goes looking to find the Duke but instead runs in to Ceirdwyn.

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Warrior Queen**

**Friendship After Love**

**By Ella Wheeler Wilcox**

_...after Love has led us, till he tires_

_Of his own throes and torments and desires,_

_Comes large-eyed friendship: with a restful gaze_

_He beckons us to follow, and across_

_Cool, verdant vales we wander free from care_

_Is it a touch of frost lies in the air?_

_Why are we haunted with a sense of loss?_

_We do not wish the pain back, or the heat;_

_And yet, and yet, these days are incomplete._

_Methos always felt his love affairs with other Immortals were more an extension of his friendships with them. __Rebecca understood this. Unfortunately, Ceirdwyn did not._

* * *

**April 23 2012 - Sanctuary**

Ceirdwyn broke in on the tale saying, "Methos, let me tell the story now."

"Why? Wasn't I telling it accurately? I remember how it happened!" He grumbled at her.

"Yes, but this where I came in and I know you Methos, so - let's see, how shall I put this delicately? You'll leave out too many details." Ceirdwyn smiled coyly

"I promised to not lie and I haven't, Ceirdwyn, so I don't understand what your problem could possibly be."

"There is no way you can tell the next part of this story without leaving out a lot of the facts. It's like you telling me about Rebecca - you didn't. And you won't tell them about us." Ceirdwyn stepped close, looked deep into his eyes and ran one of her hands through his hair. Playing with it, she twirled several strands around her fingertips. "Everyone knows you'll just lie anyway, so let me tell the story now," Ceirdwyn hesitated a moment before standing on her tiptoes to bring her mouth up to Methos' ear and softly whispered, "please."

"Fine, go ahead! I'll be on the sofa until you need me again." Stepping away from Cierdwyn so quickly she almost fell down, he grabbed a fresh bottle of whiskey and a mug of beer. Grumbling with disapproval, Methos stalked across the room to flop on the leather sofa. The cushions gave a long insolent hiss in protest.

"Just ignore me," the old Immortal informed the group. "Oh Amanda, could you be a dear and bring me a shot glass?"

"Why?" Amanda was glad to see Methos was not falling under Ceirdwyn's spell as Duncan had. The thief found it sweet revenge to see the other woman failing to seduce him just because once they had shared a bed.

"Because I want to do whiskey shots with my beer. Anyone want to play beer pong?" when there was no response, his words turned cold. "Bloody hell Ceirdwyn, why not just read them a romance novel? What you're going to say is the same kind of dribble. Has anyone seen my iPod? I don't want to hear this part anyway."

Amanda pulled Methos' iPod out of his leather coat, handing it to him along with the shot glass. Methos smiled up at her and kissed Amanda on the cheek. Then jamming the ear-buds in, he cranked up the volume, and poured himself a shot of whiskey. With a quick "salute," he downed the shot before returning to his beer and music.

"I think we lost him now," Joe said as they all watched Methos settle in and close his eyes.

"Forget Methos, he's an old stick in the mud anyway. Where did we leave the story?" Ceirdwyn tried to get the group's attention back to her so she could tell her story.

Duncan broke in. "Methos rode off saying he was going to kill the Duke du Cléroy and left poor Lydia crying."

"Darius sounded pretty angry and that doesn't sound like the Darius I knew." Richie chimed in.

"Well Richard, at this time, it had only been about 400 years since Darius had received the white Quickening from the Holy Man at the gates of Lutetia. At that time, Emrys was oldest Immortal alive and he had been one of Methos' chief mentors. I only know this because Marcus had been his student also and told me many stories about the ancient. On my first trip to Rome I briefly met Emrys. He blessed me and told me I should stay on holy ground and become a student of the way of peace."

"Funny, he sounds like the fake Methos I met in '96, he preached to put down our swords and follow after peace," Richie recalled. "He almost got me killed, but he was a good man."

"Richard, it was 62 AD. I had been Immortal a little over a year and thought I was madly in love. All I wanted to do was see the world, experience life, and be Immortal."

"But looking back, do you think this old holy man was wise?" Richie inquired.

"At the time, I thought the years had driven him mad." Ceirdwyn looked at Methos on the leather sofa, lying with his eyes closed, listening to his own mix of rock and roll. "I thought no one could live so long and remember what it was to be human."

"Rebecca disagreed." Amanda knew her teacher had dearly loved the old man.

"You're right. Marcus and Rebecca both admired him greatly. Methos never discussed it with me, but from what I've been told he and Emrys rarely agreed much on anything. It didn't mean Methos wasn't angry when Darius took the ancient one's head, but they had been friends also, so somehow Methos came to accept it."

"Aye, it's very difficult to lose friends to the game, worst yet because two friends fought." Mac's face reflected is inner emotional pain as he contemplated similar events from his own life. The friends he had been forced to kill, like Michael Moore, Brian Cullen, and Ingrid.

"Duncan, it was more than losing one friend to another. Rebecca and Marcus both agreed that in those early years they could still feel the echo of Emrys within Darius still," Ceirdwyn explained.

"What you're saying is that we not only get an Immortal's power with their Quickening, but some of their personality, too?" Richie expressed keen interest. "I remember that seemed to happen when I met Jennifer Hill. I didn't realize it was really her husband Alex's Quickening she was feeling when I thought she was falling in love with me."

"You and I had a similar experiences Rich, but I think the Dark Quickening was much stronger in terms of the other's personalities coming through. My God, I almost killed you!" Macleod said looking at his former student and friend. "After I killed Sean Burns I wanted to die, but Methos told me Sean was inside me too, helping me fight all the evil. If not for that damn fool's interference I don't know what would have happened to me."

"It was the echo of Emrys that caused Methos to get under Darius' skin, Methos found it to be funny, and never told Darius what was going on." Joe scratched his beard while speculating, but it made sense in light of Methos' irritating sense of humor. The Watcher would never forget being on the receiving end of it almost fourteen years ago. That was the day Methos had followed him straight into a trap before admitting he knew it was a set up from the very beginning. Typical Methos, turning the entire incident into a huge joke while saving Amy's life and getting his own revenge. Yep, Joe could see how Methos wouldn't have said a thing to poor Darius.

"I suppose so," Mac shrugged his shoulder. "I knew Darius told me the White Quickening changed him completely. He said before he was a bloodthirsty warlord."

"Are we here to discuss what happens to Immortals after a Quickening or hear a story?"

Amanda scolded the group. "Joe, I know the Watcher in you wants to know about Emrys, but Methos is the only one of us with any right to talk about him and the Watchers lost any right to that knowledge the day Horton kill Darius. If the old guy realizes what we're discussing do you think he'd stick around? Telling a story about the old guy's love life is one thing, but Methos rarely, if ever, talks about Emrys."

Amanda turned to Ceirdwyn, angry with the other woman. "You and I will talk about this later."

Ceirdwyn at least had the sense to look chastised, even if she didn't feel it. Amanda glanced over at Methos as she calmed herself. His iPod was blaring, leaving him oblivious to what had transpired. "Are we finished with this? Can we move on with the story?"

They all nodded, although Joe didn't look particularly happy about it.

Mac understood Amanda's loss of Rebecca, and apparently it was the same for Methos concerning Emrys. An Immortal may have many teachers, but they would have only one master, and before tonight Mac hadn't known who Methos' master was. Now MacLeod realized it was the man who had given Darius the White Quickening.

Amanda read the realization dawning on Duncan as emotions plainly flitted through his eyes. She dipped her fingers lightly in her own glass before flicking the whiskey in his face and laughing.

"Duncan, do you want to hear this or do I need to close the bar down? Don't even think about Darius or Emrys; it's Methos' business, not yours."

"I promise, if you agree to not be angry with Ceirdwyn since I'm the one that brought her here." Duncan gave her his 'lost puppy dog' smile, certain Amanda couldn't remain upset with him.

Amanda smiled at her former lover and brought him a fresh beer. He took the beverage and stood up to give her a kiss on the cheek and a sweet hug, and then promptly spoiled the moment by saying, "I want to hear the story. Besides, if Ceirdwyn is in it, it has to be exciting." Duncan tossed his arm around the Celtic woman, and gave her a deep kiss and a reassuring smile.

Amanda turned away before her smile dropped and a tear slipped down her cheek. The thief caught her emotions and, putting on a false smile, turned back. Checking to make sure no one had seen her indiscretion Amanda offered everyone another beer.

Ceirdwyn smiled nervously at Amanda, but restarted the tale and soon the group was drawn back into story.

**805 Aquitania du Francia (Southern France)**

The plan was simple. First, the Duke du Cléroy would taste immortality, and then Methos would take his head. Time was short and Darius would be at the Duke's castle in under a week.

Entering the Duke's gates he soon felt a warning Buzz. Keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword while searching for the source of the warning, Methos carefully examined every face in the crowd.

When a beautiful, well-dressed woman stepped into the center of the street and returned his searching look, he released his sword and slid off his horse, a broad grin spreading across his face.

"Ceirdwyn, what are you doing in Aquitania?"

"Wondering why you're in town and what I'm supposed to call you!" Ceirdwyn said as she ran to him, tossed her arms around his neck, gave him a hug him and a peck on the cheek. Methos folded her into his arms and returned her kiss.

"I'm not planning on staying long, so let's just go with Methos; it's always had such a nice ring to it." He let he go and puffed out his chest and struck a pose. "My official name is Methos Le Chevalier De Les Charette C'est Qui Pèsent Sur L'accusé."

"Where did you get that name?" She softly laughed at the over-long, over-styled, old fashioned title.

"It's just a name."

Ceirdwyn began running her hands through his hair and gave him the look that meant she knew he was lying.

"Well, if you're going to give me the look!" Methos laughed as a devilish smile spread across his lips. "I've used it a few times. Maybe the first time was around seven or eight hundred years ago. There were these barbarians that were terrorizing the countryside near Lutetia called 'The Accused.' Emrys sent for me to scare them off. I charged them, killed them, and the name sort of stuck." Methos leaned in and whispered the tale in her ear.

"Well that's quite a story. This Emrys, you just came when he called? That doesn't sound like something you would do. Who was this man to you?

"He is none of your business! It doesn't matter, he is long dead." Methos playfully spanked her.

"I'm sorry, Methos," Ceirdwyn said half-heartedly. So many had loved the ancient man, but she had been unimpressed by his pacifist message. She never understood why Methos was so taken with him, too. Ceirdwyn switched the subject, "I know you didn't come for a social call. What are you doing here?"

"I've come to murder the Duke du Cléroy. Make him Immortal. You know he is going to be one of us?" With the narrowing of his eyes, Methos' mood darkened and Cierdwyn knew he was still formulating a plan.

"That will prove easier said than done since he always has guards around him. Why do you want to make him Immortal before his time?" Ceirdwyn's curiosity was piqued.

Opening his eyes wide and straightening his back as if it were the most natural thing in the world, Methos replied, "So I can take his head, of course!"

"Methos, why don't we forget about the Duke and run away for a few decades?" Ceirdwyn took his hand and laced her fingers with his.

"I think we tried that a few times before and found it only takes five or ten years before we get on each other's nerves. Besides, you know I do better with mortal women." Methos pointed the finger of his free hand at Ceirdwyn before reaching out and playfully tweaking her nose. He kept his most charming face forward, hoping to distract her away from more searching questions.

"True, but that's because you enjoy whining about your lost lovers so much! Sometimes for a hundred years after they die. Honestly, you can take all the fun out of life." Ceirdwyn teased him.

Methos tried to ignore her comment. She had no idea how close to home she had hit. It had been just over a hundred years since his last wife had been murdered. Muffling his emotions he broke free of her grasp, crossed his arms, tilted his head, and changed the direction the conversation was headed. "Ceirdwyn, what is your business in this town?"

"I run the taverns and supply whores for the Duke's men; two services for which I am paid extremely well." Ceirdwyn continued with a curtsy and silly, "M'lord, Methos," trying to break the tension she suddenly felt coming from him.

"So, you can get me in to see the Duke?" Methos fixed his gaze on her. His eyes had a way of melting right into Ceirdwyn's soul and she had a hard time looking away. The gold flecks stood out in his hazel eyes, and she saw a hint of passion burning there.

"Perhaps in the morning, but you have to stay at my house tonight or there will be no introductions. Your horse looks half dead, you look like hell covered in dirt. Have you even eaten lately?" She ran her fingers across his face and down his back.

"I'm fine." Methos waved off her concern. "I'm here to do a job, m'lady Ceirdwyn. If I can make the Duke Immortal then become his teacher, it will be easy to take his head."

"M'lord Methos, you haven't changed one bit," Ceirdwyn laughed teasing him back. "I'll have my grooms to take your horse." She brushed dirt from his tunic and breeches. "You'll need new garments for an audience with the Duke. There's no way you can see him in those rags. Now, explain to me one more time why you need to do this?"

"Alright, perhaps there is a little more I should tell you." Methos sighed while kicking a pebble on the street. "You see, I met this girl..."

"How many times have I heard you say that before?" Ceirdwyn interrupted while rolling her eyes. "Let's see, I've known you almost seven hundred years and I think every time I run in to you, the first thing out of your mouth is, 'I met this girl. Don't you know falling in love with mortal women will get you killed someday?"

Methos didn't respond. For the first time in a century he was feeling the emotions he had buried with his last sweet wife. The older Immortal's lust was burning again and he didn't want to share any further in the face of Cierdwyn's teasing.

Misunderstanding his silence, she believed his affection could be turned away from his new mortal love and back to her once more. Cierdwyn pulled him into her house where a warm fire, food, and bed waited.

They continued in silence while Methos claimed a cushioned chair next to the fireplace and sprawled across it, warming himself and waiting for the servants to bring washing bowls. As soon as the worst of the dirt was off his face and hands, Ceirdwyn commanded for food and wine to be brought.

Methos finally spoke after the servants had stepped away. "How is your old teacher Marcus?"

"He's well enough, I haven't seen him in a few years. Marcus has a home in the Pyrenees Mountains with a Moorish woman. You know, both of you old romantics have the same habit of falling in love with mortals."

The pair drank and ate. Methos hadn't realized how famished he was until he began eating. Methos yawned and thanked his hostess when he was satiated, then Ceirdwyn led him up to her bedchamber, ignoring his protests. She wasn't going to accept no when she could see he was burning with desire.

They had been lovers many times before, and she knew Methos' mood better than he realized. Ceirdwyn clearly saw the pain in his face and wanted to kiss it away. Always honest with Ceirdwyn, Methos would not touch her before explaining how his heart yearned for another. The girl he met on the road with Darius, engaged to the Duke. He was always honest with Ceirdwyn about where they stood.

"Ceirdwyn, I don't think revisiting our former relationship is a good idea."

"What's the matter? You don't find me attractive?"

"My friend, you know that has never been a problem, it's just that..."

"It just that I've been lonely and right now, I want you.

"You know I love you're not a tame, passive woman, but one who knows what she wants! But, Ceirdwyn, this can't be forever. Do you understand that?"

She kissed him hard and nodded, simply wanting Methos now. In the end they were both lost in a night of unbridled lust, Methos, much to his surprise, found himself surrendering to his hunger, finding fire and satisfaction both in Cierdwyn arms.

Of all the Immortals she had met, Cierdwyn knew he would survive and that made Methos a lifeline for her, someone she would know and could be with into the future. Besides, he had been a lover of countless women for eons and knew how just how to set her body burning with passion and then carry her to the point of ecstasy before giving in to his own bliss.

For Methos, there were not many Immortals he trusted enough to take to his bed, and over the past few centuries, that list had shrunk to just a few.

Watching him sleep, Ceirdwyn found herself considering his advice and finding a mortal lover. But how could any man live up to the man she had in her bed right now? She was a warrior and mortal men did not want her. They wanted gentle, submissive girls and she could never be that.

Cierdwyn hoped Lydia and her escort would be delayed and she could keep Methos to herself for a few more nights. Surely that would be all the time she would need to convince him to keep her instead of a virgin bride.

In the morning Ceirdwyn arose early and met with the tailor to prepare better attire for Methos. She took care of her books and met with servants, her working girls, and a few of the other merchants. At last, she had some food prepared and carried it up to share with Methos, who she found still asleep.

From the condition of his horse, Ceirdwyn knew he must have been riding for days without a break, nearly killing the animal in his rush to arrive. From the look of his naked body in the afternoon light, he wasn't fairing much better than the horse, but a few good meals and sleep would take Methos back to full strength quickly.

Last night he had seemed to be strong and vital, but Ceirdwyn knew he was exhausted. Still, he was playful and had put her needs first, but that was the type of lover Methos had always been.

She closed the curtains, removed her clothes, and climbed back in bed with him. His new love had not yet arrived, so why not enjoy the fantasy that he was hers while she could? Ceirdwyn curled up next to his warm body and held him close. Methos moaned as he closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her thin waist before settling back into his deep sleep.

The day was gone when they finally stirred.

"Ceirdwyn, what are you still doing here? I must have slept the day away." Methos lifted his head to look at his hostess.

"I was up early, conducted my business, and after I finished my work you were still asleep. You looked so good in my bed I had to join you. It's been a long time since I had a lover. Men around here don't want someone like me." Ceirdwyn smiled sadly at him.

Methos pulled Ceirdwyn close, touching her in all the right places. First brushing his lips against her ear then moving down to her neck, he tasted her skin and made her moan. Her mouth found his and her tongue forced it open. From the moment he touched her, she wanted more. A long hungry kiss stirred his passions equally.

_How can I make him lose control? _Ceirdwyn forced her mind to not give in fully, so she could form a plan.

Methos broke their kiss and brushed a lock of hair out of face. "Ceirdwyn, you have always been an equal to me. What's wrong with being a warrior queen? I would rather have you fighting at my side then most of the men I know."

"Are we doing battle old friend? If you want to practice swords we can do that in the courtyard in the moonlight."

"No, I think here we're doing a different type of battle. One I will always win, because you want what I can give you, so you allow me to have power over you." There was the cocky attitude she knew all too well.

"Well, the day is getting late and you did have other plans, so perhaps this time I shall win and go about my work." Ceirdwyn sat up and began gathering the sheet around herself to stand.

"Is that how we're playing this game? Ceirdwyn don't forget you started this!"

Methos pulled her down, flipped her underneath his body, and she knew her plan worked. For the next few hours he was all hers. Sweaty, barely breathing, and near exhaustion, Ceirdwyn finally cried uncle and told Methos he had won. She called the servants to bring fresh food and clean water so she and her lover could wash and eat.

Playfully washing each other, Ceirdwyn wondered how he could be so good to her when she could still see the pain on his face. Methos was worried about the woman he was in love with, and how he was going to accomplish the task he had given himself.

"Methos, tell me about this girl you met."

"I'm sorry Ceirdwyn, I don't mean to ruin the time we have together."

"You're not, but I can tell you're thinking of her."

He sighed and bit his lip before looking up at her. "Her name is Lydia, and she is in the charge of another old friend. You know Darius?"

"Marcus has spoken of him. He was a warlord who sacked Rome and later killed the holy man who was Marcus' master."

"Darius had a white quickening when he took ancient one's head. He has taken the vows of a priest and is bringing Lydia here to marry the Duke."

"Why this girl, Methos? Can't you find a mortal who is easier to possess? There are so many of them to choose from!"

Methos brushed more hair off her face, tucking a lock behind her ear and looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Lydia was kidnapped on the road and Darius asked me to rescue her. The girl actually spit in the face of her assailants, never shed a tear, and was defiant even when she had no idea Darius and I were coming. She was raised in wealth and privilege, but is educated and generous of spirit. I won't meet another mortal women like her if I live ten more centuries, if ever."

Ceirdwyn knew Methos' eyes were always the key to giving him away. As much as he lied to lead her astray with his talk of new love, she could always see the truth.

"How long has it been this time, Methos? From the way you were making love to me I would gather it's been awhile. You're always about control, but right now your passion runs very hot."

Methos looked embarrassed, "Am I so obvious?"

"No, only because I know you. Methos, you are a sneaking, lying, old bastard and I doubt there is a long list of Immortals who know you as I do." Cierdwyn laughed.

"True." Methos feared he had revealed too much of himself. "You're always right, my Warrior Queen. It's been over a century." Methos looked away and sadness filled his voice, "My last wife died because of my own foolishness and I found it easier to not trust anyone. I stayed alone in my pain, recounting my many regrets."

"Methos, you shouldn't have blamed yourself. Mortals die..."

"I know that better than you, but it didn't stop me, until I saw Lydia! Then the world became a place of sunshine again. I need her, Ceirdwyn, in a way that goes beyond physical desire. I hope you don't think I'm just using you." He gave her one of those half smiles she knew all to well.

"No, it is I using you, Methos. I'm lonely and you have always been an anchor for me. I'm happy to just take your breadcrumbs."

"Ceirdwyn, I care for you." Methos gently took her face and cradled it in his big hands. "I can go without seeing you for over a hundred and twenty years and fall in bed with you like it was yesterday! I would protect your back in any fight and I trust you with my life! Please understand we have forever, you and I. We are survivors. We will be here to see the second millennium, but a mortal like Lydia has only a few years compared to us, so I must share as many of them with her as I can. I would never give you breadcrumbs m'lady, only my full attention. Someday, after Lydia has died, we will have time again, if you are not with a mortal yourself." Methos released her released her face and gathered Ceirdwyn up in his arms, kissing her with all the passion he could muster.

"Thank you, Methos. Are you sure you're not lying to make me feel better? You are such a good liar."

"Bloody hell, woman! Look me in the eyes and tell me what you see? Yes, I'm a liar but I was never very good at lying to you." His eyes melted into dark pools with gold flecks and Ceirdwyn knew he was telling her the truth. "Ceirdwyn, when we talk you finish my sentences, you know how to touch me and open me up when I am a closed box. I would stay with you if I had not met Lydia."

"Methos, you would not have come here if it was not for Lydia." She caressed his cheek. "Now, when do you want to meet the Duke and get your plans moving forward? Time is just wasting away." Ceirdwyn smiled, knowing in her heart that Methos did love her in his own way, and it would never be enough for her. Methos called few other Immortals "dear friend," but Ceirdwyn loved him with her whole body and soul and he would never return her love with equal depth. There in lay the problem.

**End chapter 4**

(Le Chevalier De Les Charette C'est Qui Pèsent Sur L'accusé -

English translation - the Knight that charges against the accused)

**Chapter 5 - Life Can Be A Nightmare**

Methos meets the Duke and reunites with Lydia. Then Darius tells her the truth about her new love Methos. Don't worry Methos will be back telling chapter 5 but I hope you enjoyed Ceirdwyn point of view this time. Thank you again for reading this story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Methos' Drunken Tales - A Story of Love and Loss - **

******Chapter 5 - Life Can Be A Nightmare**

**Author notes – This story was written for enjoyment purposes only and not for profit, and there is no copyright infringement intended on the poems or Highlander.**

**Sorry about putting the story up on 8/1/12 and then taking it down. But the wrong version was posted. If you read that original version, this is the finished one. **

Thank you to all who have read this story, for all who are following it - especially to Ainslee, aliciana, Ditzyninja2249, Dejaeeyore, GhostGal**,** Irda, It's a lonely world, kendog52361, Kruen, MeliaAlexander, Mrs MalContent, EPJ III, littleflame2003,R.J. Bingham, MeliaAlexander, Procrastination Is My Game Rayven Lilith Sky, and FerretKid my beta and editor. Thank you one and all and anyone else I missed especially everyone who has me as their favorite author.

Recently one of my beta readers went on hiatus due to personal reasons , so if you are interested in Beta reading for me please send me a PM note.

* * *

******Portrait of a Lady by T. S. Eliot**

"**You do not know how much they mean to me, my friends,**

**And how, how rare and strange it is, to find**

**In a life composed so much, so much of odds and ends,**

**To find a friend who has these qualities,**

**Who has, and gives**

**Those qualities upon which friendship lives.**

**How much it means that I say this to you—**

**Without these friendships — life, what cauchemar*!"**

***Cauchemar = nightmare**

_Methos knew all too well that life alone could be a nightmare, but often found it difficult to trust Immortals, so deep friendships were few and far between. Only after losing two very special friends did he change his attitude and allow himself to be found by Duncan MacLeod. Still, Methos' Immortal friends would never know how much he loved them, how far he would go to protect them, or how much their deaths cost him._

* * *

**April 23 2012 - Paris France - Club Sanctuary**

A shiver ran up Ceirdwyn's back as she jumped, feeling Methos' fingers touch her neck. Everyone thought he was still on the couch, listening to his iPod. The old Immortal had silently slipped across the room to stand next to her, dangling his empty beer mug in one hand.

"Methos! You frightened me half to death." Ceirdwyn was glad to be on holy ground.

"You look alive enough to me. Are you having fun, Ceirdwyn?" Methos gave her a steamy gaze while tightening his grip on the back of her neck.

"Methos, let her go!" MacLeod stood, ready to challenge the other Immortal.

"No reason to get your kilt all in a quiver, MacLeod." Methos let go and tossed his empty mug to Amanda. He widened his eyes in innocence, stuck his hands in his pockets and sauntered to the bar, smiling at Amanda as he asked for another beer.

Joe swore he just saw the ghost of Adam Pierson appear before him.

Mac's protective instincts rose, "Methos, leave Ceirdwyn alone, she was just telling us the story. You seemed happy enough to stay over there with your music!"

Leaving his beer behind, Methos stepped back to Ceirdwyn's side, only an arm's reach from the Highlander. "I am tired of this nonsense, the story is mine." Methos gave Ceirdwyn a look and moved closer still, his mouth now at her ear as he whispered to her. "Don't push me, Ceirdwyn, you know what I'm capable of."

Ceirdwyn quickly stepped away from her "old friend" and into the Scott's big arms.

Amanda smirked while filling three new mugs with beer. When finished, she inserted herself in the group, using the beer as an excuse to break the tension.

"I think all of you need a fresh pint. And Mac, don't take our mutual friend too seriously, his bark is bigger than his bite." After handing out her brew Amanda turning to Methos placing her hands gently on his face. "Are we quite finished, or do you want to give Joe more to write about in that silly journal of his?"

"Well played Amanda, you're quite right." Methos reached up and took the old thief's hand in his and together they went to the couch where Methos sprawled out and got comfortable. Amanda smiled at the other woman before she curled up against the old Immortal's side.

Methos shook his head at the former thief and kissed her forehead. "I like your hair better when it's natural, but they do say blonds have more fun."

Amanda punched him on the arm and they both laughed.

Joe was impatient and done with watching the flirting. "I'm an old man and can't sit here all night," he snarled. "Are you going to finish this or not?"

"Yes, quite right. Now where were we? Oh yes, the next morning..." Methos once again began to tell the story. His way.

**805 Aquitania du Francia (Southern France)**

Ceirdwyn got up early to find an empty bed. Methos had awakened earlier and not wanting to repeat the night's events, had quietly dressed and slipped out of the room. He needed to check on his stallion, since it had been over twenty-four hours since he had last seen his horse.

His majestic beast was dying. Methos knew he shouldn't have ridden Talus so hard and it pained him to kill the once noble steed, but he put the loyal animal out of its pain by stabbing him in the heart and then he paid a groom to dispose of the carcass.

Saying a silent prayer to gods considered long dead, he washed the blood off his hands and knife. When he reentered house, he found Ceirdwyn gone, making it simple to change into the fine clothes she had bought for him.

The morning sun was still climbing in the sky when Methos took a walk in the village. In the market he picked up an apple and tossed the merchant a coin.

All of a sudden, the sound of trumpets filled the air and everyone on the street started scathing, vanishing into hiding. Methos remained in place, sure the approaching troops belonged to the duke. They stopped when they reached him, the only man left on the street.

When his name was demanded of him, Methos provided the name he had told Ceirdwyn, and smiled when the foot soldiers drew their swords. Leaning against the merchant's cart he continued munching his apple, waiting as word was carried down the column.

Moments later a man dressed in lacy finery could be seen riding forward. Methos arranged his face to be pedestrian as possible, as if the next moments were not vitally important to Lydia and himself. He tightly held onto self-control that he had practiced for centuries.

The old Immortal loathed mixing with the ruling class he found them for the most part self-indulgent and vain. The Duke du Cléroy wasn't going to be the first Royal that made his life difficult, but within Methos' mind a plan was forming. He casually took a second apple and began eating it apathetically.

"So, you claim you are "The Brave Knight that Charges Against the Accused?" Did you not notice the streets emptying as we approached?" The Duke used the same a sharp tone he used to cow his subjects.

Methos finished chewing his bite and smiled at the Duke. "Yes I did, your Lordship. Not being one of your citizens, but a visitor, I desired to meet the great Duke du Cléroy."

"Ha! You're a curious man, not showing fear at my approach. What brings you to my city, Sir Knight?"

With a nonchalant voice few dared use in the presence of the duke, Methos answered. "I have come to offer my services to you, Lord Duke. I learned you are to be married soon and thought you might need more knights to protect your fair lady. There are many who do not want you to form an alliance with Duke Lambert du Lutetia."

"I don't know you, why would you do me this kindness, Sir Knight?" The duke remained on his mount, not signaling for his men to lower their weapons.

"I stopped in Lutetia to visit an old friend, the good Father Darius. He was not there but traveling on a religious pilgrimage, so I decided to follow him and it was a good thing I did. I discovered he is actually escorting your bride-to-be on her journey here. Bandits had attacked the caravan, killed the duke's men, and kidnapped the duchess."

"How could this have happened?" The Duke du Cléroy's face turned purple in his anger.

Methos raised his hands with open palms and put a larger smile on his face. "All is well, Lord Duke. The young duchess was rescued before any harm could come to her and she is again safe in her chaperon's care. They will be here soon."

"If this is all true, why did you leave them unprotected?" The Duke glared at Methos.

"Because the dangerous part of the journey has passed and now they are on the Roman roads, traveling through towns and villages loyal to you. Father Darius bid me to come ahead and inform you that others are trying to sabotage your alliance." Methos knew it was a lie, but the story sounded so credible he couldn't help but find it amusing. Unfortunately, Darius wouldn't know to repeat this story. Methos happily realized he had to find Darius' caravan and then he could also see his dear Lydia.

"Where do you hale from Sir Knight? Are you staying at the inn?" The Duke was satisfied enough with Methos' answers, but he desired more information from this stranger.

"I am visiting my old friend, Mistress Ceirdwyn." Methos smiled, took another apple, and bit into it before continuing as if he were not addressing a Duke appointed by the Emperor Constantine. "I was in the employ of Duke Edmond du Austasia, and being pleased with my services, he rewarded me with a title and lands. But, I am a restless man who desires a life of adventure, so I went to Lutetia to see what excitement I could find.

"How do you know Mistress Ceirdwyn?"

"Oh, we are both from Britannia. We played together as children."

"No more talk in this open place. Gossip is all around this city, it grows thick like a fever and must be killed as quickly. It swells even within my ranks." The Duke gave Methos a shrewd look-over trying to judge the type of man who stood before him. "Sir Knight, you will come to the feast at my castle two nights from now and we will talk in a more private setting. Oh, and bring Mistress Ceirdwyn along. You must have a special power over women, for I have never seen her take 'any man's' favors before."

"Mistress Ceirdwyn and I are old friends, nothing more." Methos smiled as he tossed the apple core behind him. "Thank you, Lord Duke, the good lady and I will see you in two nights."

The swords that had been pointed at his neck were dropped at last, and Methos breathed easier as he watched the duke and his men continue on. _Now to talk to Ceirdwyn about getting a new horse so I can ride out to Darius. _

Feeling slightly ill from eating too many apples so quickly, Methos left the merchant another coin and continued his walk through the town.

After making a few purchases, Methos found Ceirdwyn around lunchtime. The basket on his arm raised her curiosity, until he took her to a secluded meadow and began to lay food out beneath a tree, serving her himself. She couldn't help but laugh even though she knew he wanted a favor.

"Methos, you're being too nice, so I know you want something or you would not have gone to such trouble for me."

"What are you talking about? Haven't I been nice since arriving?" He began his plea while popping a grape into her waiting mouth. "Ceirdwyn, I have little time so I need you to give me a horse. I rode my stallion too hard and had to put the beast out of its misery."

"What a shame, he was a true beauty . Who gave you that black stallion?"

"How did you guess someone gave me the horse?" Methos gave her a look of wide-eyed innocence he had practiced for thousands of years.

"Methos, don't give me that look!"

"What look?" His voice filled with uttermost surprise.

"Like you just were born yesterday! Really! I don't know how old you are, but you're not fooling me. That horse was too pretty to be one you'd pick for yourself. It was from a woman, an Immortal friend. Is that why you won't tell me?" Ceirdwyn tried to look him in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath Methos ducked his head, refusing to meet her gaze. Rebecca had given him the black stallion twelve years ago as a gift for helping when her abbey was under attack by vagabonds who were roaming the county side in quest of plunder.

The problem with marauders is their complete lack of respect for holy ground. Methos taught the rapscallions the value of acquiring some - especially when it came to Rebecca's abbey. He had shunned her attentions at that time, for his heart was still in a cold place mourning the death of his wife. So, Rebecca gave him the stallion instead and Methos promised to return when he was in a better state of mind.

"Fine, Ceirdwyn, you're correct, but I won't tell you who. There's no purpose to talking about when I was with anyone else. The horse was a thank you gift for aid given to a special friend I have known for many years.

"So you have slept with her!"

"Why would you say a thing like that?" Methos answered again this time with real surprise in his voice, he hadn't realized how well Ceirdwyn had gotten to know him. He winced at displeasure of the revelation.

"Methos, you call few friends special."

"It's funny you think I have this type of relationship with other Immortals. My dear friend, I never let anyone disarm me like you have a habit of doing." The old Immortal tried to regain the upper hand not acknowledging Ceirdwyn knew anything personal about him.

"Yes, yes, I am your warrior queen." Ceirdwyn sighed. "Let's see how long that lasts once you have this mortal Lydia with you again."

"I told you when I came what my intentions were. Even if that were not the case, sooner or later the game will slip into our lives. It's not that I don't care for you, Ceirdwyn, but if I'm going to spend a lifetime with someone I would prefer he or she not carry a sword. Good intentions can quickly change among our kind for the price of a head."

She shook her head rapidly. "Methos, I could never take your head." He had successfully changed their discussion, once more his secrets were his own to keep.

"I heard you were speaking with the Duke." Now Ceirdwyn wanted to alter the subject herself, afraid the master thespian been pulling her strings, in full control of the conversation.

Methos smiled and kissed Ceirdwyn's neck, continuing to distract her. "We are going to dine in the castle two nights from now. Today I need to ride out, find Darius and make sure they are still safe."

"You mean if Lydia is safe." Ceirdwyn pouted at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, my warrior queen, but I must go over plans with Darius and to make sure the Holy Father will do my biding."

"What if Darius disagrees with you?"

"I'll tell Lydia and Darius will have to agree to keep her safe."

Ceirdwyn pushed Methos to the ground while laughing at him. "You are such a rascal! Just take any one of my horses and go! Did I tell you you're crazy and might lose your head over this?"

"Yes, you mentioned it. I thought you like me being a rascal? Don't worry, everything will work out perfectly." Methos said as he motioned Ceirdwyn closer to help him stand. As she pulled him off the grass, Methos caught Ceirdwyn back in to his arms, and he kissed her deeply once more.

It was true, Ceirdwyn did like Methos being a rascal, but she wanted to keep him as her own rascal and she wasn't happy knowing their time would end. Perhaps she could find a way to sabotage his plans and let this girl know exactly what kind of fraud Methos was. Knowing the truth Lydia would surly reject him. Then, losing his mortal love, Methos would need someone to soothe his heartbreak and stay with her.

She returned his kiss and held him until he broke their embrace.

They packed the basket and walked back to the stable where she watched him saddle and mount a horse. With a last smile he took off to find Darius.

It was the middle of the night when Methos found the caravan. Greeting the guards, who recognized him when he spoke, he instructed them not to wake Darius. Because he had saved the young duchess, they were happy to obey. When he reached Lydia's wagon and asked her servant to leave, she also quickly complied.

Methos sat by Lydia's side, watching her sleep, until his light touch brought her to wakefulness.

"You came back!" She whispered softly while wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes, beloved, but I can't stay. I wanted to bask in your loveliness for a moment. I have a plan to save you from the Duke." Methos spoke swiftly, his voice raspy from hours of riding.

Lydia tossed her arms around his neck and kissed him with abandon. Remembering their passion in the forest and wanting more, she repeated the kiss several times. Knowing he would lose control if he allowed her to continue, Methos forced himself to push her away, but kept her small face in his hands.

"We must stop or I will ravish you right here in this wagon and that is not how I want to have you," he insisted breathlessly.

"My lord Methos, what do you mean?" Lydia was fishing for the answer she needed to hear.

"I love you, Lydia, and I want to make you my wife, but we have to wait until our wedding to share that passion."

"I love you too." The young woman with silky hair blond stroked his face and looked in his hazel eyes.

"My love, we must be patient, our time is coming." Methos smiled as he held her close and whispered a sonnet he had composed for her. "You are the sun in my morning sky and more precious than the stars at night that guide my way. I will die without your light in my life."

Darius' booming voice interrupted the couple, "Methos behave more properly. I hope you have a modicum of honor in that head of yours, saying love sonnets to a woman who is betrothed! Methos! Get out of the wagon!"

"My love, don't leave me now!" Lydia cried and clung tightly to him.

Stepping up getting into the back of the wagon, Darius attempted to separate the lovers, but found Methos' embrace stronger than expected. "Methos, Lydia, this must stop!"

Reluctantly, Methos unwrapped his arms from Lydia. "Darius is right. I came to tell you the plan I have made, and beg you both to play along. When you get to the city, Lydia, you must pretend you have never met me. For safety's sake the duke must think you are completely chaste and untouched by any man. You must say I am the good Father's friend who helped save you, and you couldn't see me in the dark of night. Darius, you must tell the duke you sent me ahead to warn him of the treachery and to become part of his guard."

"Methos, what are you up to?" Darius asked in a weary tone, unsure of what mischief his old friend was planning next.

"I'm offering my services to the Duke as a knight. It gives me access to him and when the time is right I will kill him."

"Methos, you cannot kill the duke!" Darius yelled back at him. "He was given his office by Emperor Charlemagne himself!"

"He is no blood relation of the old duke; he is not his real son! I won't let him marry Lydia! Once you meet him you will understand!" Methos loudly insisted.

"Father Darius, Methos is going to save me." Lydia smiled not comprehending what was passing between the two Immortals.

"Yes, but Lydia, you do not know Methos as I do," Darius pleaded.

"Perhaps Methos can protect and love me better than others. Please, Darius, listen to him."

"I do love you, Lydia, and I swear on my life to protect you." Methos took her in his arms, pulled her close to him again.

Darius, forced into separating the couple once more, had a pointed question for his friend. "Methos, which life would that be?"

"My true life Darius." Methos returned Darius' glare with a cold stare. "Old friend, you know me well enough to know I do not play games when it involves my life. Trust me now, and everything will work out fine."

"Methos, I have never known you to be such a fool. Bid your lady good-bye and come outside so we may speak alone." With an irritated jerk of his head to indicate the outside and a pinch of his lips aimed at Lydia, Darius backed out of the wagon.

Methos and Lydia shared one last embrace before he left her to join Darius.

"What's so important, Darius?"

Walking out of earshot of the rest of the camp, Darius felt his temper rising in a most un-priestly manner. Shaking his fist at his friend, Darius swung around to face Methos and yelled. "I swear, Methos, you are the only person that brings me to fury! You must tell Lydia you are not the man she thinks you are!"

It reminded Methos of the many arguments he and Emrys had carried on. Sometimes, when Methos was with Darius he could swear he was once again speaking with his old master, but Methos knew better; it was just an echo.

"Darius, she already knows what you are and that in itself is a danger to the Duchess."

"I am not the one talking foolishness to a young girl! With promises of marriage! Have you have already forgotten what happened to your last wife? Methos, I love Lydia like my own daughter, I beg you to change your mind."

"Darius, I will swear to keep her as far from our life of violence and safe as possible and never tell Lydia that I am Immortal or what that means. If Elizabeth hadn't known the truth..."

Methos paused for a moment to work past the lump in his throat and gather his thoughts. Still blaming himself for her death, it was difficult to speak of.

"I will not let someone I love die in my place again. The Immortal came while I was in the fields and she saw his sword and knew why he was there. She tried to give me time to ready for battle by bargaining with him for my life. If I hadn't told her what I am, she might not have died." The old Immortal closed his eyes and gathered unwanted memories to finish the story.

"One hundred years later and I can still see her flowing brown hair turning red with blood. I would have rushed to save her, ignoring all else, but even as she lay dying, she screamed for me to stay away, warning of a trap that had been set for me. Having to watch my brave Elizabeth's...life ebbing out of her... There was nothing I could do to stop her from...dying. By the time I got to her it was too…" Tears rolled down his cheeks and Methos didn't finish the sentence.

Darius put a hand on Methos' shoulder, offering what comfort he could. "I understand your loss..."

Methos' tears stopped and his face turned cold. "You can't understand my loss, Darius. You've never been in love with a woman or married."

Methos was correct. Before the white quickening Darius had loved no one but himself. Grayson came closest, but their relationship was that of master and student. Methos had been one of his teachers, but their relationship was based on mutual respect. Only after taking Emrys' head did Darius understand what unconditional, passionate, real love was. Darius had flinched at Methos' insult but now forced his memories back into the past. Darius compelled his mind to quit wandering so he could listen to a rare experience, one of Methos' true stories.

"After I buried my wife, I burned our house and the crops and I went hunting. I found him easily enough and we fought like all Immortals do. But I didn't take his head, oh no. No, the one true death was too easy for this man."

Methos' mouth formed a frightening buzzard-like smile and he had a strange laugh and that sent chills down Darius' spine.

"Who was the Immortal that killed your wife?" the question made the face of the former Horseman even more feral.

"I never asked. He deserved to have his identity wiped from the face of the earth. So I carried him to a cave where he and I could be alone."

The eyes of Death glittered at Darius in the dark of night. Methos pushed his face close to that of his friend and dropped his voice.

"I kept food and water just out of his reach while he watched me cook and eat my own meals. I broke his bones and then did it again and again as soon as he healed. I cut his flesh off in pieces just to see how long it would take him to bleed to death, and when he revived I watched him burn. I kept this up for a week before he began begging for a permanent death. It was six more days before I let him have that mercy, and my soul still screamed for more blood. Do not tell me you understand my loss, Darius. You have never loved another so passionately. Before you took Emrys' head did you love anyone other than yourself?"

"You know that's not a fair question. Back in the old days we both were different men, but after I took the ancient one's head I became just like him."

"Oh, don't fool yourself Darius. You're not the reincarnation of Emrys' either, as much as others would like to believe." Methos shot back at his friend.

"I am very aware I am not, I know who I am! Methos, consider how you dealt with Elizabeth's death. Even after a hundred years, you're still grieving! I can still see traces of the face of Death in you, it's wrong to bring Lydia into this life!"

"Darius, you do not understand. My past has nothing to do with this current situation! The Duke du Cléroy is one of us, so she is going to part of this life no matter which of us she is with! Wouldn't you rather I watch over her than one of us whose soul is already blackened?"

"Well that's debatable, about who soul is blackened." Darius smiled and joked lightly, attempting to change the mood.

"You're a pain in the ass! Haven't you told me that judgments were the job of a higher power?" Methos returned Darius' small smile, and in a twinkling of time transformed himself back into his happy-go-lucky persona. "I must be on my way, but one more thing. I am staying with an Immortal woman named Ceirdwyn. She is my ally and a special friend. Please trust her, for she will help us."

Darius drew back from Methos, agitation returning to his eyes. "How special? How long have you known her? Do you really think Lydia will understand you speaking of love to her while you sleep with another? I think not!"

"It's not like that! She was a student of Marcus Constantine when we met in 98. We were watching the Christians being fed to the lions and got bored, so we wandered off together for nine or ten years."

"So Constantine is here also?" Darius seemed to forget about Methos' Immortal lover in his concern with this news.

"I have not seen or sensed him. Priest, will you go along with my plan?"

Darius groaned. "I will follow your ridiculous plan, but see that it doesn't get both of us killed. Methos, Marcus Constantine is not my friend. He still blames me personally for destroying Rome and I am off holy ground."

"Darius, I will protect you while you are here. I wish none of my friends to die."

Having been walking towards camp during the last of their talk, the men came into Lydia's view. Jumping out of her wagon, she ran for Methos, but was intercepted by Darius first.

"I have told Methos that when we arrive, you will pretend you do not know him, do you, agree?"

Lydia nodded her head.

Methos stepped around to kiss her one last time before whispering his love in her ear. He shook Darius' hand, mounted his horse, and began his ride back to the city as the first glimmer of sunshine appeared over the hills.

Darius and Lydia stood side by side, watching the new day dawn until Methos could be seen no more.

The Father spotted a goat with a kid and had Lydia chase her down for fresh milk while he pulled bread and cheese out of their supplies. He led the young woman to a quite place where they could talk without fear from prying ears. With his cloak on the ground, he bade her to sit with him for their breakfast.

"Lydia, you must understand Methos is a pretender, and no true knight. It is easy for him to appear brave because he is an Immortal like myself, though he is far older."

Without batting an eye Lydia took in what her mentor said. "Father, you told me you have lived hundreds of years. How old is Methos?"

"I don't know. His very name in old Greek is Mythos, the word for myth or legend. You would be better measuring his life in millenniums than centuries. Lydia, the man you wish to give yourself to is not Christian and has done many terrible things."

"Darius, I don't care what his faith is or what he did in the past, I only feel his love towards me."

"You will be one of thousands to have shared his bed. There is no assurance he can protect you either. He was unable to keep his last wife safe." Darius paused before adding, "She died because of him."

"That is so sad, but it doesn't mean it has to happen to me."

"Child, Methos did not grow up in a world like today. Ordinary men, not just the wealthy, had several wives, kept concubines or saw prostitutes, men even lay with other men. He has indulged in many strange carnal appetites over the centuries." Darius didn't want to hurt Lydia, but hoped shock would wake her up. He didn't need to lie. He and Methos had shared a bed and many women during his time as a warlord.

"I understand why you are telling me this, but explain to me one thing. When Methos was married, does he stray or stay faithful to his wife?"

Darius was surprised that Lydia's questions were so wise, but he had raised the child to use her brain and not to be a fool.

"Once married Methos never strays. He takes his vows seriously, but don't think for one moment he is being true to you now. There is an Immortal woman, Ceirdwyn, he is staying with and they have been lovers before. He burns and I am sure this Ceirdwyn has been more than happy to keep him satisfied while he speaks love to you. Are you prepared to accept that?"

"Maybe you have been a priest too long. This is a world ruled by men and women have few choices. I do not understand the ways of men and Immortal men seem far yet more complicated. I should hate him for sleeping with this Immortal woman now? If Methos had to choose between this Ceirdwyn or me, whom would he choose? I know you will tell me the truth."

"Methos has a fondness for mortals and he will not stay with one of our own kind but a few seasons. Remember this well my girl, he has been a great a multitude of things in his long life, many of which would frighten you. He was once as nightmare to all he came across."

"That is impossible, Darius. He is everything I have ever dreamed of," Lydia sighed.

"Living with him will not be like one of your fairy tales. Methos will always be hunted by our kind, putting you in danger too. You will never have a child, for our kind cannot have children. Worse, you will grow old while will he always be strong, handsome, and young." Darius watched Lydia's unchanging expression carefully. "My child, Methos is very secretive, and if you expect to him to tell you the truth, think again. I have known him for almost 800 years and he would lie to me in an instant if it would get him what he wants."

"I know you, Darius, and I think you were not always a priest, but I don't care what you were before." Lydia smiled at her chaperon.

"Immortals lives are long and complicated, often violent. I wish you had never been exposed to this." Darius turned away from her to collect his thoughts.

"Why? Because you think I am such a child?" Lydia yelled at his back.

"No." Darius turned to face her. "Because I have always cared for you as if you were my own sweet daughter."

He kissed her forehead and wished he could take her far from here. Nevertheless, the die was cast when the Emperor sealed the agreement for her marriage. Darius could not remember a time when his soul was more troubled since before he had taken the ancient one's head.

"Thank you, Darius, but please tell me one more thing. How do Immortals die?"

"Never. It is kept a secret to all but chosen few." Darius' voice was firm.

"I need to know, Holy Father. It must be possible, but how?" Lydia was not going to give up.

Darius closed his eyes. This wasn't information he wanted to pass on, but if Lydia was being forced in to the world of Immortals, this was information she needed to know. He hesitated a moment or two before lowering his voice further answering in an almost a whisper.

"There is only one way and it's why we all carry a sword. By cutting off our heads."

Lydia's eye grew wide. "Methos does this to others?"

"Primarily only in his own self-defense when Immortals hunt him. He gave up taking heads years ago, but he will not stay on holy ground like I do. He prefers to stay in the shadows, live out his lifetimes pretending he is a mortal." Darius was shocked to see awe in Lydia's eyes.

"Father, why does your kind hunt each other?" It was an innocent question with a complicated answer.

"There is a saying among our kind, 'there can be only one,' so most Immortals live to kill each other. The only safe place is holy ground."

"Why, if he is old he must be very powerful, couldn't he win most battles?" she asked.

"Methos is very powerful, intelligent, and wise by a generations of learning. The blood lust that rules many of my kind cooled in his veins centuries ago."

"So he has no wish to kill?"

"I would hardly say that! He killed without a second thought to rescue you. Lydia, try to realize he has been many people. A slave, a gladiator, a murderer, a king, even a god. Once, Methos was even Death personified. A living, breathing nightmare. A killer who raped, murdered, and burned everything in his path for over a thousand years."

Lydia's eyes were wide, as she digested everything her chaperon said. How could one man be all that Darius claimed Methos had been? But her memory was only of Methos' tender words, his gentle touch, and the sweet kisses they shared.

"Darius, what is Methos now?"

The priest wanted to lie, but knew he couldn't. "Methos is a wandering knight, trying to forget his past. His only wish is to survive." Darius ran his hands through his hair silently repeating the mantra Methos had taught him so long ago. Learn, grower stronger, and survive.

"So he is no longer a living nightmare? In the past Methos might have been evil, but now he is good?"

"Methos is a chameleon. He will be what he must be based on his situation. Honestly, Lydia, he doesn't trust anyone enough show his true self. But if you ask me who Methos really is? I could not tell you. He changes like the very wind itself."

"Well, the wind often blows warm this time of year and is a soft and pleasant breeze. Please, good Father, let us do as Methos asked. I believe he has my best interest at heart and truly loves me. Please, can we see if we can play this drama out to a happy conclusion?"

Even Darius could see Lydia was much more wise than her sixteen years; he nodded and kissed her forehead again. He could only hope Methos was telling Lydia the truth, which was difficult to believe since the old Immortal lied so often and was the master of manipulation.

**End chapter 5**

**Chapter 6 - The Banquet - Marcus and Rebecca join in on the game.**

**If you enjoy this story please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Methos' Drunken Tales Chapter 6 - The Definition of Insanity**

Please forgive this long brake between chapters, with the summer break from school I hope to catch up with this story. Two old friend join us in this chapter - Rebecca and Marcus Constantine. Also I would like to thank my Beta readers Cameo Cat, Feritkid, Anaika Skywalker, and Winter. As always I don't own Highlander I make no money on this.

* * *

**The Definition of Insanity**

_**Hindsight, or our ability to see our past clearly, is a learning function that, when damaged ...**_

_**Renders us unable to look at the past to guide ourselves through the present and into the future.**_

_**Without this ability, we cannot learn from our mistakes.**_

_**We cannot clean up the wreckage of our actions.**_

_**We are locked into a cycle of repeating the same thing over and over again, expecting different results.**_

_**This is commonly known as the definition of insanity.**_

_**BARBARA S. COLE - The Gifts of Sobriety**_

* * *

**The Sanctuary - April 2012**

Methos smiled at Amanda when she offered him a fresh beer and continued his tale.

"I rode all day and into that evening, replaying the argument with Darius over and over again in my mind like I was watching a movie. Maybe I was wrong to fall in love with an innocent like Lydia, maybe her destiny was to become the Duchess de Cléroy. Maybe he was right this time?"

"But Methos, if you had let her marry the Duke he would have eventually killed Lydia, and since when is pursuing true love wrong?" Duncan asked.

"Oh my old friend MacLeod, you are an incurable romantic. But I doubt even you would defied a direct command from Darius." Methos gave his friend a sad half smile.

Duncan put his beer down, and taking a deep breath, shifted in his seat, "But the Darius you are speaking of lived a thousand years before I met him. He had orders from The Emperor Constantine that he was following, and had known Lydia most of her life. Plus Methos he knew your sordid history, so I am sure he thought he had Lydia's best interest at heart. Perhaps Darius believed he was doing the right thing keep you two apart."

"Duncan, that all may be true but you forgot one critical piece of the puzzle, the white Quickening he won. We all remember you're dark quickening and how you assimilate characteristics and personalities from that quickening."

Duncan sadly nodded and acknowledged what Methos said.

"Well it seems that during the white Quickening Darius assimilates characteristics and parts of the personally of Emrys. It seemed that the feud I have always had with Emrys got transferred to Darius. The main problem was Darius did not understand or know why he had these strange feelings about me because before I was one of his closest and oldest friend." Methos downed his beer and gave the group a sad smirk. "But they are both dead and the white Quickening is lost for eternity so what in the scheme of things, does an old feud matter now?"

"Methos we are not talking about today, but 806; and as I remember it, things were very different then and you were the only one who thought they had all the answers." Ceirdwyn commented on the conversation.

"I never claimed I had all the answers Ceirdwyn. I just thought that maybe I could save Lydia. You're the one who thought you had the right to decide who should live or die." Methos angrily shot at tall brunette.

"I never wanted to see that sweet little innocent girl get hurt! How dare you accuse me of that! After everything was said and done all you wanted was Lydia who was just going to grow old and die. Plus you were afraid to tell her you were immortal knowing she might grow to hate and fear you. You're a fool Methos to have spent lifetimes chasing mortal women, who in the past just hated you for being forever young."

"If I'm such a fool Ceirdwyn, why after all these years are you still chasing me?"

"I'm not! Methos you egotistical bastard, I'm here with Duncan."

"Thou protest too much, my lady. Ceirdwyn you knew nothing about Lydia's true nature and you still don't." Methos sarcastically chuckled. "You didn't care who suffered as long as you got what you wanted."

"That's not true!" Ceirdwyn walked over and slapped Methos.

"Are you two sure you were never married? Cause you fight like a married couple! I've had enough. I'm going to the head. Let's take a break while these two bicker." Joe got up and walked away.

"We did get married once in Spain, 1531." Ceirdwyn recalled as she backed away from Methos.

"Woman, you're memory is wrong, that's not what happened. The priest was Ramirez and we all were very drunk. Somehow before the night was over we three ended up in bed together. Since then I have avoided drinking Spanish wine, I still miss that damn Egyptian peacock." Then Methos changed the subject, "Mac, next year bring your kinsman instead of her."

"Methos I thought you and Connor hated each other?" Mac smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Precisely," the old immortal said.

"Methos, why do you have to be such a prick?" Ceirdwyn complained.

"I'm joining Joe in the head." Methos got up to leave.

"It's just like you to go running off!" Ceirdwyn called at Methos' back.

"Forget it Ceirdwyn, Methos is very good at disappearing, when you press him." Duncan was finally waking up and realizing there was more to this than just an old love story.

Methos followed Joe in to the head, smiled and asked, "So, Joe...?"

"Methos, why do you hate Ceirdwyn?" The old Watcher barked at him before he finished his sentence.

"Joe, I realize you may not feel this is the best place for a conversation..."

"The location isn't my problem! Actually, it's good place since we can talk without anyone else butting in. I want to know why you always have to act like such an ass around your old flames?"

What Methos loved about Joe was that he didn't have to maintain a false facade around the old Watcher. Over the years Joe had become a compass that pointed Methos in the direction of his true self. Joe saw through most of his lies and deceptions being the one person who could keep the old Immortal honest. The only other man that had been able to do that so thoroughly was Emrys, and Methos was sure the two men would have been friends.

"That's crazy, Joe! It's Ceirdwyn that's been, difficult. What was MacLeod thinking, bringing her here? Plus what do mean I act like an ass when I'm around an old flame, when did ever see me around a so-called old flame? "

"Methos stop changing the subject and Cassandra for one! Ceirdwyn came here like the rest of us to toast Rebecca! Just because you have an old feud with her you have to start acting like a prick!"

"I wasn't!"

"You were! Ask Amanda or Rich. Well, not Amanda since she's mad Mac brought another woman, but Rich and I are pretty impartial."

"Joe, you haven't been impartial since Vietnam and joined the watchers." Methos stabbed his finger at Joe's chest.

Joe took a deep breath and centered himself. He knew how these verbal sparring matches usually went. Methos' way.

"Blah, blah, blah. As your friend I'm asking you to please act like a civilized person around Ceirdwyn. I can see something's gone down between you two…

"Yeah, a couple of times."

"I can tell she gets under your skin..."

"May...be." Methos used every bit of his thousands of years of experience to try not letting it show how close Joe was getting to the truth.

"There, you're doing it again; shutting everyone out. It's got to be awfully lonely being you."

"What do you expect of me Joe? I can't change the past. Sure, I've made plenty of mistakes."

"Now you're back to that."

"What do you mean?"

"Methos, the myth, the guy who lives a ten thousand lifetimes, but never really lives out one. Who disappears when the going get tough..."

"Joe, that not fair! Fine I did leave for awhile but I came back didn't I?"

"Ya. But how much longer before you bug out on me again, because someone like Cierdwyn comes to town and you need to go but never explain why?"

Methos stepped up to his friend and looked him in the eyes. "Try to understand Joe I am doing my best to stick around. You don't understand it's almost a miracle to find someone worth staying put for, someone like Alexa, Lydia or Darius or you - Joe. I didn't realize until he was dead how much Emrys met to me. James Joyce said in _Ulysses,_ A man of genius makes no mistakes. His errors are volitional and are the portals of discovery."

"Methos you're no genius" Joe shot back.

"Yea you got me there how about, fine then let the answers be wrong, let the philosophy be mistaken — errors are more valuable than truths: truth is of the machine, error is alive; truth reassures, error disturbs.

"That a bunch of crap, and I bet it not original is it Methos?"

"No, Yevgeny Zamyatin said it and you don't know who he was either?

"NO!" Joe realized this was just one of those situation, and how do debate with a guy who's lived practically lived forever?

"Ok then how about this, - If you live long enough, you'll make mistakes. But if you learn from them, you'll be a better person." Methos gave Joe a broad smile.

"For crying out loud, who the hell did you steal that quote from?"

"Bill Clinton, well at least you know who he is."

"It would be just like you to pick a quote from a guy who was a politician, and one who was impeached. Ok I give up what were we talking about?" Joe chuckled at his friend.

Methos got serious again and looked Joe in the eyes, "I'm trying not to repeat old mistakes, like leaving and not keeping in touch. Joe you're my oldest friend excluding Amanda and I want to stop screwing thing up between us."

"Good, but what about you and Cierdwyn? And don't feed me a crap line like you gave MacLeod about Cassandra. One of a thousand regrets!"

"No, Joe, you're too smart for that. Back before I met Lydia, Cierdwyn was my student and occasional lover, but I stopped caring for her in that way and Cierdwyn couldn't accept it. Because of this she has jeopardized the lives of several mortals I loved. She did it to Lydia she did it others. She might do it to you Joe, and because of that I can no longer trust her. Which could be a problem considering her present relationship with MacLeod, not that he could do anything to protect her if she got in my way again."

Dawson tried to hide his shock as Methos spoke. He never considered himself in Methos' eyes same league as Alexa, let alone Darius. And while he was just learning about Lydia and Emrys, it was obvious Methos had cared deeply for both of them. Joe wondered what he had done to earn Methos' respect and love. Granted, Joe had been the only one to defend Methos when the horsemen had resurfaced. They had been friends close to 30 years, but that was nothing more than a flash in the pan for an Immortal who had lived 50 centuries. It sounded as if Methos might be willing to kill Cierdwyn to protect him, even if Mac got in the way. Joe wasn't even going to try to wrap his head around that without another couple of drinks.

"What are we doing talking here in the can? You want to get another drink? Don't forget you still owe me the rest of this story! Then you can tell me what Cierdwyn did that got you to act so crazy." Joe smiled at his friend.

"Fine buddy, as long as you're not driving home?"

"No, Richie said he is giving me a lift. Hey, where are you living these days?"

"Here and there. Mostly there."

"I have told you what a son of a bitch you are, right?"

"Many times. Come on Joe, let's find that drink" Methos said with a laugh. He smiled and for a moment his hand softly touched Joe's back as they walked into the tavern room.

Once back in the main room, Methos and Joe got some fresh beer, then Amanda hooked her arms around both men and guiding them back to a comfortable sofa sitting in between the two old friends. The Methos started to tell the story hoping this was the part he had stopped at, his conversation with Joe plus thinking of what this day meant to him left Methos a more wired that usual. It was nothing a few more drink would cure.

"Now where was I in the story, oh yea it was a fourteen-hour ride back to the town. My pace was slow and steady and I this time was not going to kill my horse. I hoped Ceirdwyn saved me some food, I had not eaten since our picnic."

"Upon my return I found that Ceirdwyn was preparing a special treat, a bath. In 805 tubs were a luxury only for the wealthy, our_ friend _here owned a large soaking one. Ceirdwyn's servants started to heat the water and fill her tub as soon as word came I had passed through the City Gates. Frankly, the idea of washed off the weeks of road grime and having a leisurely soak sounded magical. Plus even Immortals get sore muscles."

"Methos! You get angry with me for telling them about our tryst but you're going to tell them about the TUB!" Ceirdwyn cried out.

"You, my dear, are the one with the dirty mind. I just said I was going to take a bath not..."

"Oh no, you said you wouldn't lie and now you're starting to!"

"I'm not staring anything!" Methos complained.

"Tell me you're not going to lie, tell them you pulled me in the tub with you and we made love!"

"Cierdwyn, that's not important to anyone but you!" Methos insisted.

"Oh no, I find it fascinating," Richie Chimed in.

"Shut up, Richard!" Amanda scolded him.

"Enough with the sexual high-jinks! Can I just hear the story?" Joe complained.

"Can tell the story for awhile?" Ceirdwyn asked in an innocent voice. Methos I promise to leave out things that you would find personally embarrassing."

"If you insists, but I am not sleeping this time and I will interrupt you if I disagree with your version." Methos asked Amanda to bring him a fresh beer, the looked up and gave the onlookers a broad sarcastic smile.

Ceirdwyn took a seat where everyone could hear her and started spin the tail of so long ago.

"Methos did admire me and my warrior spirit. I reminded him of how women had been in his mortal days. Four thousand years ago times were far more difficult and no faint, blushing flower could survive.

"After Methos and I had made love, I left the room and he thought of his other Immortal lovers. He avoided Cassandra like the plague, not wishing to take her head even while knowing she still wanted his. Nefertiri was buried with her Queen Cleopatra; what a waste that was! Rebecca was his closest friend and occasional lover, but they had known each other for thousands of years. Most of the young female Immortals never lived more than a few years because their strength was not enough to defend themselves against the male Immortals. So the list of truly great female Immortals was short and Methos counted himself fortunate to know most of them in the biblical sense." Ceirdwyn told the group.

"And you know this how?" Methos confronted Ceirdwyn.

"Rebecca told me, that you often reminisce in this manor. So For the sake of a good story I embellished."

"Damn you Ceirdwyn, just tell the story," Methos swore in a tongue Joe was glad he didn't understand.

"After his bath Methos ate then crawled in bed and slept for many hours. The next day was the Duke's dinner he and I practiced our swords combat. Methos and I both enjoyed a chance for some exercise. In the afternoon we dressed in fine cloths and went to Duke castle. See Methos, I added no embellishment."

Methos settled in, sprawled on a sofa, smirking while nodding his head in disapproval. Then he tossed his arm over Amanda kissed her on the cheek sighed and drank his beer.

Ceirdwyn's tell the tale of 805 France...

After passing through the Duke's guards, Ceirdwyn and Methos approached the Dukes dining room. They became alert at the same time, feeling the distinct buzz of another Immortal.

"Do you think the Duke could have become one of us already, Ceirdwyn? He wasn't two days ago."

"I don't know. We will just have to go see my good Knight!"

Carefully they peeked in and looking at the main table Methos saw two familiar faces. Marcus Constantine and Rebecca were both sitting at the long raised table on either side of the Duke.

Methos immediately bent to complain in Ceirdwyn's ear. "Charming, Constantine is here, and you know he's going to bring up the same argument he started the last time we crossed paths. I don't understand, why the man refuses to realize I didn't steal the love of his life!"

"Don't worry about that, just tell me who is the red haired woman with Marcus?" Ceirdwyn changed the subject, wanting to distract Methos.

"She, Constantine, and I all shared the same master. The last time I saw her oh over ten years ago, she was living in an abbey in Kingdom of Wessex. That's on the island of Britain, just south of your birthplace, and she went by the name of Rebecca."

"How well do you know her Methos?"

Methos stared at the other Immortal pair, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Methos, snap out of it. How well do you know her? As well as we know each other?" Ceirdwyn inquired.

"I've known her for years; she's like a sister to me. Now be quiet." Methos gave Ceirdwyn a glare.

"Is this Rebecca another one of your Immortal lovers?"

"That is none of your business." Methos leaned over and gave Ceirdwyn a quick peck on the cheek. "Please, let's not go back to arguing. This dinner just got ten times more difficult with Constantine here. Besides Constantine loves you and despises me. Plus he will be angry seeing us together, remember what happened in 98 AD? I thought he was going to act like Mount Vesuvius and blow his top off after he caught up with us."

Ceirdwyn had the laugh at the vision of Marcus Constantine, losing his head like a erupting volcano.

Methos started smiling, "Its not like I didn't keep up with your sword lessons. I just thought there was more interesting things to do than watch Christians get fed to the lions and feasting until we had to go to the vomit."

"Remember the honey covered ants?" Ceirdwyn smiled thinking about falling in love with Methos. Marcus Constantine had led the troops who killed her people, and then he took her captive. But he turned around and became her first teach plus Immortal lover. They had stayed together until that fateful day she met Methos, and she and Methos had run off together for the next twenty years. Until Constantine had caught up with them and she had left fearing the men would fight. Over the next seven hundred years she ran in to Methos every now and again, and they would take up just where they left off, enjoying each other's passions. Whenever she saw Marcus she avoided him until recently when Marcus was happily married to a mortal women. Now the three of them were together again, all single and she had once more been with Methos.

The Duke's Guard announced the pairs, as the Lady Ceirdwyn and Methos the Knight who fought the Accused. Ready or not the night was beginning.

Then Ceirdwyn jabbed Methos in the ribs, "Why haven't you ever told me about Constantine and you sharing a master before?"

"Because it never came up, now quite we must greet our host," and with that Methos and Ceirdwyn stop chatting between themselves.

"Good evening Lord Duke" said The Lady Ceirdwyn and Methos as the bowed and curtsied.

"Welcome fair lady and Sir Knight." Duke du Cléroy greeted them. "I introduce to you my other guest Marcus Constantine from the holy city of Rome, and the lady Elizabeth of Trent who is from your native Kingdom of Wessex on the island of Britain."

"Lady Elizabeth of Trent why it is good to see you again," Methos looked at Rebecca trying to ignore Constantine.

"Good Knight I have come here to visit Marcus since he is mourning the death of his dear wife. What a surprise it is to find you here in the Dukes court." Rebecca smiled at Methos.

She always knew Methos he had alternative motives; Rebecca wondered what Methos was up to now? He was using that old name Emrys had given him. Rebecca looked at Marcus for guidance and she saw anger in his face. How strange. Why was Marcus is angry with Methos? They were old friends; it must have to do with the Lady Ceirdwyn.

"I am sorry to hear of your loss Marcus, I grieve with you. I also lost my wife a few years back. It is so good of the Lady Elizabeth of Trent to be there for you." Methos offered his condolences.

"You've forgotten that Lady Elizabeth is my own dear cousin. I see you must have gotten over your grief my good Knight. Lady Ceirdwyn it is so good to see you again." Marcus commented to Methos.

The Duke broke in "The good Knight and the Lady Ceirdwyn are old family friends."

"Oh I am sorry Ceirdwyn I did not know that, you never told me that story before." Marcus started chuckling.

"I was not aware you all were already acquainted with each other," the Duke sounded a bit confused.

Methos explained, "In my many travels I met both Constantine and The Lady Elizabeth, but the two ladies have never met before. The lady Ceirdwyn and your honored guest Marcus Constantine are business partners. Correct?"

"Why yes good Knight, The lady Ceirdwyn was a business partner of mine. Actually I made her introductions to the good Duke myself. I help her set up her first tavern here, but the Duke knows all this." Marcus countered.

"Well now that we all know each other it should be a lovely evening!" the Duke said with excitement.

Methos whispered in Ceirdwyn ear sarcastically, "Oh yes this should be a charming night. Your mentor, and another one of my old friends all immortals, and the Duke dying to become one of us, how much fun can one have?"

Ceirdwyn elbowed Methos again in his ribs and gave him a glaring look. "Yes Sir Knight tis to be a lovely evening" she said in an anxious tone.

Dinner was severed the conversation was pleasant, but Methos was aggravated that Rebecca and Marcus were here. He wanted to talk to the Duke alone but that was impossible. After dinner the Duke had arranged a sword fighting demonstration. Two of the Duke guards came out and started parleying. Marcus abruptly started to complain, "These men were making a good effort, but were poor swordsmen. If you want to see good swordsmen let me and the good Knight Methos demonstrate instead."

Methos rolled his eyes then whispered to Ceirdwyn, "See I told you Marcus was going to make trouble. Now we have to fight in a demonstration for the Duke! Charming, I can't take his head here."

"Methos be serious!" Ceirdwyn snapped back at him.

"I always serious when I use my sword." Methos smiled, trying not to show his frustration and went out in front of the main table to met Marcus.

"Marcus why do you want to demonstrate my superior swordsmanship, you know I am better than you. Besides you cling to that archaic Roman style of fighting, get with the times man!" Methos teased Marcus.

"I improved since our last encounter; I had other instructors and improved my style. How could you know you're better than me? " Marcus heatedly questioned Methos.

"It simple Marcus, I just am. Fine are we fighting to first blood?"

"That is no fun Methos let go to who ever draws second blood."

"Are you just out to punish yourself my old Roman friend? Fine do as you wish; I want to impress the Duke. It's hardly fair with your short Roman blade against my Viking broadsword even if you uses your shield, and use one swords and a knife." Methos smiled.

"Oh these old Roman blades have worked extremely well for hundreds of years. The Romans conquered the world with this sword, my old friend." Marcus replied.

"Marcus you know what your problem is?"

"And I suppose you are going to enlighten me Methos?

"Marcus your overconfident, En-guard!" Methos said as he bowed to his opponent and Marcus followed suit.

**End chapter 6**

**Chapter 7 – A Knight in the castle.**


End file.
